


This is now

by asiramx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, it's a vague description but if I reveal anymore It will spoilery., very hunk centric like all my fics tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Hunk wakes up injured and doesn't know what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the vague title and such. But, it's for a reason without spoiling anything. I already have the plot planned out. So bare with me! :0
> 
> It's a little short but it gets longer as time goes by.

“Urg...Ack...”

Hunk cracked open one of his eyes. For some reason, he couldn’t open the other eye.  His vision, blurred while he could hear the faint sounds of his lion’s alarm system sounding off in the background. He was tempted to fall back to sleep. The temptation at first was too strong for him. He could feel a sharp pain around the side of his waist from who knows what. The Yellow Paladin fought off the urge to sleep as he slowly opened his eyes. A wave of nausea hit as he made a move.

That’s when he realized he was floating in his ship. He didn’t make sense of it at first. It would explain why he felt so light as he moved his arms around. Hunk slowly worked his way over to the cockpit of his lion. Suppressing the urge to cry out in pain when he made the tiniest of movements.  

He sat down on the chair and hovered over to the panels. Alerts appeared everywhere. Luckily for him. The life support system is online. Which would explain why he was still alive. The thrusters were partially damaged and needed repairs. He could do a reboot to see if that helped and once he landed. He could manually repair them himself.

The worst issue of all is communications. It was offline. All he heard in the background was static.

“Pidge?” Hunk rasped, “Lance? Allura? Shiro? Hello?”

Nothing. Just static.

“...Great.”  

“Keith?”

Welp, it was better than nothing. Hunk looked over to the left with his good eye. It contained info on the thrusters. Hunk pressed something on the panel and the alarm for the thrusters went off. He anxiously waited for them to reboot. While he waited he looked out in the vast emptiness of space for any signs of the other lions. There was one planet nearby that he could possibly fly to for help.

No signs of the lions. This was starting to worry him.

What happened that it caused this much damage? He tried to think back to what had happened. Think of anything that stuck out. The only thing he could recall was screaming in the coms and then black. Nothing. He tried to think back more, but another alarm sounded off.

The thrusters have been repaired.

“Hey Boy? You doing okay?”

The lion rumbled weakly at his concern. Hunk had a lot to fix when he returned to the castle. There were a lot of wires scattered about on the floors. Sparks emitting from the broken wires hanging from the ceiling.

“Okay.” Hunk grabbed the throttle and pushed forward; making the lion move. It was slow and while normally. He would be annoyed. This time he was concerned. He was afraid if he pushed the lion further. The lion could shut down.

“Easy, don't rush.”

As he piloted his lion. He made a look out for any of the lions or the Castle. The next thing on his list was to fix the coms and check for injuries. He would do it now. Hunk had been too preoccupied with more pressing issues.

The planet came into view. It was blue. Like the ocean back on Earth. He didn’t see any Galra cruiser around. That didn’t mean that they weren’t around the area. He’ll have to keep a lookout since his scanners are down too. The Paladin looked several of the hovering panels, pressing on each of them to run a diagnostics on the scanner and the communications. From there, he focused his attention back on what’s ahead of him.

“You think you can land, Yellow?”

Again it answered by making a weak sound. Hunk was worried like any other paladin would be for its lion. Normally, the Yellow Lion could take a hit. Whatever hit the lion must have been a powerful weapon. If he got hit one more time, he and the lion were done for.

Hunk made orbit. His lion started shaking which made Hunk wanted to hyperventilate. The alarms rang loudly in his ear again. He decided to ignore them for now, “We’re going to make it, buddy.” He reassured. Hunk felt nauseous as he swayed from side to side.

The clouds clear to see a city with dark purple lights illuminating the sky. Good. Good! There was a city. If he makes it, he could definitely ask around for help. Now, for a place to land. Quickly, Hunk. Find something---

He scanned the surrounding area as he drew near. There was a hill that his lion could land on. With that, he pulled on the controls to make a landing. It was going to be rough, and sure enough, it was.

His body lurched forward violently as he attempted the landing. Hitting his head on the cold panel. Great, now another thing to add on his list of things to take care of. He laid there. Unmoving for a few ticks. His head pounded from the heat. Then--he felt something wet. He patted his head. Flinching at the sudden pain. When he looked at his fingers. It was coated with blood.

“Shit.”

It was a good thing at times like this, he had a med kit ready. It wasn’t much help. It’ll have to do until he got back into the castle of lions. He sat back down on the chair. Looking at everything. The diagnostics came back for the communications. It couldn’t be fixed. That meant that he needed to fix it manually. Probably the wires had been cut. There was some good news. The scanners have been repaired.

“Scan the ship.” Hunk ordered Yellow. He rose up from his seat to slowly limp over to the med kit. He opened the box to reveal bandages, cotton and some alcohol. Hunk took several breathers before putting the alcohol on the cotton and dabbing it on his blood soaked hair. Hunk cried out in pain as he kept on pressing on his wound. It burned so badly. This was definitely not from when he had banged his head on the panel. It felt it like it had been there before.  

He wrapped the bandage around his head. It hurts like hell. At the very least, he would not get an infection.

Next was his hip. Hunk was afraid to look, but he had to. He repeated the same process. Dabbing the cotton onto the alcohol, biting down his lip as he applied pressure against the wound. He wrapped the bandage around his waist and pulled it tautly. Next was his eye. He wrapped a bandage around it until he can get a better look at it later.

Returning to the cockpit. Hunk sank into his seat. Taking a look at his progress. Minimal damage to the Lion’s legs. Which made him sigh in relief. It was just the coms and the scanner. The engines were overheated. And the only thing that needed to be replaced was the thermal pipe. There was much work to be done.

He took a step outside. The fresh breeze smacking his face. If it weren’t for his armor. He would be freezing.

“Hang in there, buddy.” He pats the leg of the lion gently. As soon as he walked away, the particle barrier went up to protect his lion from being taken. Good. His lion would be safe.

Hunk eyed the city that was a distance away. It was going to be long. The buildings were dark purple. The architecture reminded him of the Galra ships that he used to battle. Which made him wary. Maybe, the Galra were nearby.

Occasionally, he would walk and stop due to his wounds. Checking his bandages to see blood soaking the bandages. He couldn’t change them right now. He had to keep on walking. After visiting numerous of planets. He trudged on the dirt until he found a road that led to his destination.

Ships were coming and going as they pleased from the city to leaving the planet’s orbit. It made him anxious. What if one of these ships had spotted his lion when he was falling from the sky? Was that even a good thing to consider?

Several floating cars drove past him. It was so fast, he had almost stumbled to the ground. None of them stopped for him. Which was fine by him. He did not trust anyone.

Finally, after walking for so long. He approached the city which was buzzing with life. Different creatures from different planets he had yet seen. His astonishment is cut short; when he stopped to see a Galra drone hovering over the citizens; watching carefully for any signs of trouble.  Hunk had to act quickly. He made a turn towards a corner that led to an alleyway. Which directed him to another street. Hunk paused as he saw Galran sentries walked by him. He waited a moment before stepping outside.

Out of all planets, he could have landed on. He had to land on one where the Galra were present.

Hunk stuck out like a sore thumb as he tried to walk with the crowd. Several people did spare glances at him; whispering among themselves. It made Hunk nervous.

He saw vendors lined up to sell their products. This made Hunk’s stomach growl. When was the last time he ate? This would be a good place to buy some spare parts for his lion. He’ll have to make note of that---

His thought process interrupted when he spotted a wanted poster that had a familiar face.  Hunk had to do a double-take upon seeing his face. No way. It couldn’t be. His face looked a lot meaner than before. He also looked a lot older than Hunk remembered him to be. Scruffy even. His frown was much deeper than Keith’s signature frown and the eyes, they lacked the spark that he once had.

“Lance...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything. Yeah, Lance is a bit of a drunk. This is the last time you're going to be seeing him like this. So don't worry! 
> 
> he was drinking the PAIN away.

Lance.

It can’t be him. Yet, there he was on the poster.  Hunk had to rub his eyes several times to see if his eyes were deceiving him in any kind of way. It wasn’t. In fact, as his time as the Paladin. He was surprised none of them had obtained wanted posters.  It would probably would have something to do with the fact that almost the entire universe hated the Galran empires guts and would never turn them in.

It didn’t stop a few of them from trying, however.  

Hunk focused his attention on the poster. It reads:

_ 10,000 GAC are rewarded for any information regarding the whereabouts of The Red Paladin. _

_ The Red Paladin is wanted in connection to murder of high-ranking officials, attacks on Galran supply facilities, kidnapping, and illegal trade. If spotted, please report to the nearest guard. _

_ The fugitive is regarded as dangerous. Do not approach him. _

Some of these did not surprise Hunk. As, he participated in them in the past. It was different, though. Voltron was doing this for the sake of bringing peace across the Galaxy. Sure, they were attacking major supply lines. Kidnapping? They never kidnapped anyone. The Paladin rescued many people from the Galran empire.

The only thing he could not answer for the illegal trade. He wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Don’t move, Paladin Of Voltron.” A weapon is pressed up against Hunk’s head. The Yellow Paladin could feel the cold metal. With shaky hands, he raised his hands up in surrender.

“Hands behind your back, one step and I’ll shoot. Understand?” The voice behind him, threatened non-chantly.

Hunk nodded in affirmation. He placed his hands behind his back. Something clicked behind him, making his wrists link together, “Let’s go.” Whoever is speaking behind him, pushed Hunk further rather harshly to get the Paladin moving.

“L-Listen, you don’t have to do this.” Hunk pleaded. The gun slowly moved from his head to his back.

“Shut up.” The voice hissed irritably, “I don’t have time for your pleading. You may not be the Paladin that I’m searching for. But, you’ll have to do. Now keep quiet and look down. I don’t want to hear anymore talk, got it?”

Hunk nodded once again.

“Good, now keep walking.”

\---

 

“I think you had enough nunvil.”

“Give me another.” Lance grunted in annoyance. He tapped the glass club, waiting for his next drink. He didn’t have time to argue with the Mordin bartender.

The bulky green Mordin grabbed another glass nunvil to fulfill his patron’s request by using one of his multiple arms. He poured the liquid into Lance’s cup, sliding it over to his customer. This was the fifth time this week, this guy comes in, orders a drink and leaves without paying his tab, might he add.

“Another.” Lance slurred through his words. The bartender slammed the bottle down on the counter. Clearly annoyed with his customer. Two of Mordin’s hands grabbed Lance by his undersuit, bringing him closer to his face.

“Listen, pal. You’re racking up the tab, and you haven’t paid me a single cent for my generosity.” The bartender scowled, “You’ve been causing problems since your ass got here and it’s about damn time you take your leave.”

“How about ... no?” He hiccuped. Lance lifted his finger, making a tsk noise before jamming it at the Mordin’s chest; which was probably not the best idea. Even if, you were drunk. “Listen here, I’m not here for any trouble. I just want another sip, alright? You got me? Good. Now, would you please--”

The bartender had enough with Lance’s shit. Using his strength he threw Lance across the room; making him crash into several tables, “That’s ALSO going on your tab, you leech!”

“Aw come on man, that’s not fair! You’re being a  _ Grogbok! _ ” Asshole, in the Mordin’s language.

His back was sore from the throw. The table below him had collapsed. That was how hard he was flung across the room. He had been through worse. Lance had been hoping to avoid any type of trouble today or any kind of day. He guessed that wasn't happening. Great, one more planet he had to cross off his list.

“Call me a Grogbok one more time, scum.” The Cuban was hauled up by his shirt. Saliva from the Modin splattered across his face.

“Sheesh, dude. Your breath smells!”

“I think you need some fresh air.” The Modin sneered. With Lance in one of his hands. He walks towards the exit of the pub and throws the Red Paladin out, “And stay out!”

Lance hit the cold ground with a loud yelp. Nausea washed over him, his surroundings spinning uncontrollably due to his drunken state before it finally settled. Somewhat.  He felt like he was going to barf. Despite, being drunk. Lance could feel the chill in the air as the sun slowly sets above the city's horizon. He guessed it was time to find shelter for the night. The question now was, where did he sleep the last time?

  
Lance had a hard time getting up from the floor. It took a lot for him to NOT fall onto the ground. He kept stumbling around, his eyes glancing everywhere. When, he is alone. He becomes paranoid about people following him; which in normal circumstances is usually the case. Lance had bounty hunter’s follow on occasions. He always managed to lose them by hiding. Sometimes, people go after him because he owed money to several QUESTIONABLE people in the black market. 

To avoid this, Lance would often leave the planet by stowaway or if that wasn’t an option. Stealing the ship.

Looks like he will have to leave again.

Even if, he did get into a minor scuffle. It was better safe than sorry.  He had to be very careful. So far, Lance has been doing a terrible job at this. Always made a ruckus wherever he went.

It came with being a Paladin.

A term that Lance now used very loosely. He rather not be associated with being a Paladin of Voltron. He hadn't spoken to them in a very long time. The last time they spoke, Allura had bailed him out of jail. Then scolded him.  

Lance had been avoiding them since.

“Man, Where is my bed?”

Lance scratched his uncombed hair, searching endlessly. He had squatted in an abandoned building for the time being. Where that was, he didn’t recall.

Dammit, he should have stayed inside today. He couldn’t be seen wandering aimlessly in the streets. He might have to sleep outside today. It was something Lance wanted to avoid all together. It meant that he would have to sleep with one eye open as he tried to sleep.

“Lance?!”

On instinct, Lance halted. That voice. It seemed familiar. It was a voice that he had not heard in such a long time.  It wasn't the usual yelling of his name that Lance was so accustomed to nowadays.

“Lance?!”

He must be really intoxicated if he was hallucinating. Damn, he shouldn't have drank so much. This was just bringing back old bitter memories. It had been such a long time since he drank that much to the point he had heard his voice again.

“Shut up!” He had heard another voice hiss.

\---

Hunk stumbled to the ground when the pistol connected to his head. He could feel the blood oozing down his head, “I told you to keep your mouth shut.” The voice behind him snapped. Whoever, it was that was holding him hostage walked from behind him to see who the Paladin was calling out to.

It was the first time Hunk saw his kidnapper. He had a black hood obscuring his head. A purple mask covering his mouth. The only thing Hunk could see is what he perceived as a green tail.

“Oh what a surprise!” The hooded figure cackled, “Two Paladins in one!” His gun still trained on the Yellow Paladin, “This has been my lucky day. Now I have two Paladins that I can turn in, to the Galra!”

Hunk couldn't believe it. It was Lance. He looked, He looked awful. Lance was normally a stickler when it came down to his hygiene. So, seeing him like this was both saddening and distressing. He watched as the Red Paladin stared at the bounty hunter first before finally looking at Hunk. Lance howled in laughter. Possibly, not understanding the danger he is in.

“Man, I must be really drunk if I see my friend here!” Lance stared at the bounty hunter once more, “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Hands behind your back.” The bounty hunter ordered, “Or your friend here gets shot. You don't want that, do you?”

“Aw come on man!” Still is not realizing the situation, he is in. He takes a step closer to the hooded figure, “I'm just trying to go home!”

“Stop right there!” The bounty hunter pointed his gun at the Red Paladin, “Not another step!”

“Okay, okay!” Lance raised his hands up in the air, “Sheesh!”

Hunk thought, that this was the opportune time to act. With his hands still cuffed behind his back. He charged towards the bounty hunter, knocking him over to the ground.

Lance dropped his hands to the ground and started kicking the bounty hunter in the head as much as his strength could allow him.

“Lance, stop!” Hunk cries out to him, “He's not moving anymore. It's okay!”

He stopped in his tracks to get a better look at Hunk. A confused expression evident on his face. Thin lines stretch into a strained grin, “Woah, you're looking good for a hallucination of mine. Did you dive into the fountain of youth? Mind telling me where it is so I can dive in it?”

“Lance, it’s me, Hunk.” His face saddened at his state.

“Suuuuuure.” Lance laughed drunkenly, “and we’re still on Earth.”

“Why are you here? What happened to you? Where are the rest of the Paladins?” Hunk frowned. Lance never drank before. He had tried nunvil once in his life and immediately regretted it afterwards. It had tasted disgusting to him. Hunk also hated the taste of Alien booze. You can smell it from a mile away.

“The Paladins...” Lance muttered. His eyes downcast on the ground. He pats the body of the bounty hunter as if he was searching for something, “Looks like you are in a pickle.”  He said, taking notice that his ‘friend’ is in handcuffs, “I think you might need these.” Lance held up the remote to his restraints.

“Umm?” Lance looked at the controls in confusion before pressing a button. The cuffs locked onto his wrists opened. Hunk immediately took the cuffs off his wrists, tossing it to the side in relief.

“Lance!” Now that the situation was over. Hunk could finally get a good look at him. Lance is taller than him. If, he could make a guess. He was probably up to his forehead now. Hunk actually felt like the short one now.

“What is it friend?” He was still searching the bounty hunter for anything else he could salvage. He ended up finding a wad of cash inside the bounty hunters pouch, “Aww man, I could finally buy some food or maybe a flight out of here for once--”

“What happened to you?” Hunk interrupted him. Approaching The Red Paladin cautiously. He grabbed Lance by his arm, placing his arm around his shoulders to help Lance walk.

“I think I should be asking you that question, buddy.” Hunk reeled his head away; when he spoke. The smell was strong. That’s it, no more booze for him.

“What?” Hunk said in confusion, “What do you mean by that?” He helped Lance walk down the path towards the busy street that was ahead. He had to hurry before the Galra find that guy unconscious on the ground. The Yellow Paladin couldn’t risk getting caught once again by anybody. Especially, Lance; who has a wanted poster plastered onto the walls of the city. He’s the easily recognizable one, out of the two.

“I’m tired.” His head nudged gently against Hunk’s. Hunk sighed, pushing forward. Again, people watched them carefully as they walked. He didn’t make eye contact with the pedestrians that were glaring at him. What did they do to deserve this?

“Where are we going?” Lance asked. Barely walking straight.

“We’re almost there.” Hunk eyed the exit of the city in anticipation. They may have to walk down the highway again to get to the Yellow Lion---

“Hey, you, stop!”

Hunk spun around to see several sentries and guards pointing their weapons at the pair. He casts a cold hard glare at the Galra sentries--Some of them, to his surprise, are not Galran. There were other species that he had seen in the past. This revelation made his heart sink.

“Paladins Of Voltron.” One of the Guards spoke up, “You are hereby under arrest for crimes against the empire.”

People took notice of this and started crowding around the scene. Hunk couldn’t summon his Bayard unless it meant hurting other people too. He didn’t want to surrender either. There has to be some other way. 

“Can you tell them to keep it down?” Lance flinched at the authoritarian voice, “I'm trying to sleep.”

“Put your weapons on the ground and put your arms up in the air. We could do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Lance flinched again. Hunk’s grip on Lance tightened.

He could hear them loading their guns as if they're prepared to shoot them as necessary, “Where are the lions, Paladins? Where did you hide them?”

"Lions?” Lance lifted his head up as if he was expecting his lion to swoop in.

Then, he slumped his head once more when his lion did not show up. Typical of Red.

Suddenly, a ball was flung in between the guards and the Paladins. The ball lit up green and then smoke emitted from the ball, filling the air.

There were cries of protest. Others were crying out in a panic, the footsteps of people running away from the scene as the guards started firing wildly. It was a miracle that neither of them were shot while they made their escape. Both of them coughing violently.

Hunk frantically looked around as best his vision allowed him to. If he leaves the city now, both of them won't be able to outrun the Galra. If he stayed, the manhunt would be on. Hunk would have to be careful going forward.

The Yellow Paladin did not know where he was going, Hunk made some turns here and there. The commotion becoming quieter and quieter as he moved on.

“Oh hey, home sweet home!”

Hunk blinked. The place that he considered home was sketchy at best. Sure, the people in the city glared at you when you walked by. Here, people appeared rough looking.  The buildings looked desolate. Some looked abandoned.

“You live here?”

“Not anymore.” Lance mumbled.

Unlike the city. There were no Galran soldiers here. No scanners. Despite the neighborhood looking rough. He felt somewhat safe here. Regardless, he was not letting his guard down.

“Let’s get some rest.”

Hunk entered a building that looked abandoned. He entered, laying the Red Paladin on the floor. Hunk took off his armor. Revealing his black undersuit underneath. After, all the commotion. He had forgotten about tending to his wounds.

“You okay?” Lance asked. Watching Hunk carefully, “How did you get hurt?”

“I'm not sure.” Hunk stared at the blood stained bandages, “I woke up like this.”

“Sounds rough, buddy.”

Lance closed his eyes. Hunk watched as his friend finally went to sleep. The sound of snoring can be heard. Hunk sighed in the relief. At least, he was resting. Now, he could be alone with his thoughts.

A lot has happened, that wasn’t making sense to him. Why Lance was taller and older than he looked? 

Where was he?

Where are the Paladins?

And most importantly. 

What happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update for everyone! This took a lot longer than expected! So I might not update until the end of the month or July. We'll see, though. 
> 
> Also, female oc's for the win. They're just on the sideline and won't be featured too much. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I change my mind on certain thing that was supposed to happen. So--I was going to have minor Hunk/Shay in the fic, featuring their child. It was going to last one chapter. I decided to cut it because it would have been information overload. What I will do is post what I had on here.
> 
> \--
> 
> “Have you been to Balmera, yet?” Lance asked. Hunk perked up at this question. Did something happen to Balmera? Lance examined him. His smile turned into a genuine one. He could see the anxiety written on Hunk’s face, “Nothing bad happened to her or her planet. The Galra tried again to harvest their resources but we stopped them this time.”
> 
> Hunk sighed in relief, “No, this is my first time here. I haven’t been to Balmera yet. Is Shay okay?”
> 
> “She’s been through a rough patch. She and the kid are fine.” Lance decided to let it slip to see Hunk’s reaction. 
> 
> “That’s good.” Hunk nodded. He then blinked at the last part, “Wait, what?” 
> 
> “Congratulations buddy!” He pats his friend on the back, “You’re a father to a beautiful little girl!”
> 
> Hunk nearly jumped from his stool from both excitement and in shock. Now, he really wanted to go to Balmera to see Shay. To see this girl that he had helped create. He honestly felt like crying right now. If it weren’t for his broken down Lion. He would have gone on his ship this second to see Shay.
> 
> “She’s beautiful, I tell you.” Lance’s eyes beam just by mentioning the child. Thin lines spread from ear to ear, “Looks like her mother, but has your eyes. She has that spark of yours. She’s only the reason why I haven’t gone off the deep end yet.”
> 
> “What’s her name?” Hunk was desperate to know anything about the child. He had a vague idea on how she was conceived. Before the mission happened. He had--well, mated with Shay. It had got heated when they shared a passionate moment together when he returned from a mission. By that point, he had not seen Shay in several months.
> 
> “Her name is Arihi. Shay said that was your favorite name.”
> 
> “Of nobility. Kindness.” Even when Lance described her to him. He still wanted to see her. To see both Shay and his daughter. To see what they both looked like. He wondered if she would accept him after being absent for ten years. Even if it weren't his choice.
> 
> “When can I see her?”
> 
> “When we fix your lion.”  
> \---  
> Maybe I will make into a short fic one day. We'll see! :D

Hunk felt an foreign object pierce his throat. Odd. He did not remember falling asleep. When did he pass out? The sleepy paladin slowly opened his groggy eyes to reveal a familiar figure staring down at him with a hateful expression.  Hunk could only stare at his friend as he started demanding answers, “Who are you?” He hissed out angrily at him, “You have some nerve taking the form of my friend.”

“L-Lance?” Hunk croaked out,  “I-It’s me, Hunk.” He raised his hand in surrender, “Don't you remember me?”

“Oh, I remember you.” Lance held a glass shard close to Hunk’s neck, “I remember him. He was my friend. The friend that the Galra stole from me!  You're not Hunk. You're just some clone made by the Galra!”

“No!” Hunk cried out, “It's me, Lance! We’re friends! Don't you remember? I don't know where this is coming from! I'm not a Galra clone!”

His pleas were taken into consideration for a moment. Lance’s face softened at his ‘friend’. His mouth hung open, as much as he wanted to say something to his ‘friend’ He couldn’t. Then, just as it seemed like he was going to snap out of it. His angered look returned. Lance pressed the shard closer. Beads of blood emerged from the small wound.

“That's a laugh. Seeing as Shiro---No Kuron said the same thing.” Lance’s glare hardened.  Making the Yellow Paladin despair. He never saw Lance like this before. Unless, one of his friends were in danger of being harmed. Lance was never this angry. He was normally the ca;m one in grave situations.

“What?” Hunk asked. Kuron? Who was Kuron? What did this have to do with Shiro? Wait--What happened to Shiro?! Hunk’s eyes widened in terror. Did something happen to Shiro again? The last time he saw the Black Paladin. He was not his usual self. Shiro had been getting angry, snapping at others. Yelling at Lance; which was not him. No matter how frustrated Shiro was. He would never yell at anyone., “What happened to Shiro? Did something happen to him?”

His friend observed him carefully. There was still some skepticism written on The Red Paladin’s face.  For once in his life, he was scared of his best friend. Hunk could see his eyes saddened at the mention of his name. It meant to him that something bad had happened to their leader.

“He’s dead.” Lance finally said, “Shiro is at peace now.”

“What?” Hunk winced. The shard cuts him once more, “How?” Shiro. Dead. The two words did not go together. Shiro was a fighter. He wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“You should know. Didn’t the Galra tell you?” Lance peered down at the blood that covered the glass shard. He was taken aback. Red blood. Like a Humans.

Was this actually Hunk?

Lance recalled the incident with Kuron. His eyes were yellow, Hunk’s was not. In fact, it was the same brown eyes that he recognized. He spoke like Hunk, so did Kuron. Ugh, he felt so conflicted.

Then, he looked at the armor. It was the same armor that Hunk disappeared in. His friend also looked young. The same youthful face that he was so used to seeing when woke up in the morning. Even if he was a clone. He would look much older than the Hunk, that vanished.

After all that has happened. It didn’t seem too far fetched that Hunk returned to him. The question now would be how?

“I’m not Galra, Lance.”

“I-I believe you.” Lance removed the shard, tossing it to the side. He stared at his friend, his blue eyes welling up with the tears, “I am so sorry, Hunk!”

“Lance!” Hunk pulled his friend into a hug. It was proven to be a mistake. As soon as weight was applied to his hip, a sharp pain followed.  Hunk lets out a small yelp when he did this. Forgetting that he had a wound there. 

“Hunk?” Lance appeared concern, tilting his over to take a look at his wound, “What happened?”

“An accident.” Hunk shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really remember.”

“I can fix that.” Lance removed himself from Hunk. His eyes stopped at the bandages around Hunk’s eye, “One heck of an accident.”

With Lance’s help. Hunk slowly got up from the ground. Lance placed his hand on Hunk’s chest plate, “the armor brings back memories.” His lips curl into a sad smile,  “I really thought the Galra had cloned you for a moment there.”

“About that.” The Yellow Paladin frowned, “What happened to Shiro?”

Hunk watched as Lance tensed up at the mention of Shiro’s name. Hunk didn’t understand why. Something about Kuron. He didn’t know who that was. His friend lets a sigh escape from his lips, stroking his hand over his matted hair, “How about you tell me how my best friend suddenly reappeared after _ ten years?” _

Did he... Did he hear Lance right? Hunk felt his blood run cold. Ten Years? No. That wasn’t possible. He had just seen Lance; when he was fighting that Galra cruise ship. It had only been several hours ago. Not days. It would explain why Lance was so damn tall.

No. No. He refused to believe this, there was no way he was gone for so damn long. He had no words. What was there to say? I’m sorry for being gone for so long? No. Even if, it weren’t his fault. He did leave them behind. Their left leg of Voltron, the heart had vanished into thin air with no possibility of returning.

“Hunk?” Lance sat next to his friend to try and get his attention, “Hunk, listen to me. I know what you’re thinking.” He gently rubbed the Yellow Paladin’s back softly, “It’s not your fault, okay? It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“I left you guys. I’m sorry.” Hunk rubbed his good eye to the point it got puffy and irritated, “This is my fault.”

“You didn’t. You just vanished. We thought you had gotten captured or killed by the Galra.” Lance leaned his head against Hunk’s, “We’ve searched the ends of the Galaxy for you.”

“I don’t know what happened. I woke up in my lion, floating in space. I didn’t know, I was gone for ten years.” Hunk sobbed, tears trickled down his face causing his cuts to sting.

“Your Lion?” Lance perked up at the news. He cupped his hands around Hunk’s face gently, “Yellow is here?”

Hunk flinched at the sudden touch, “He is. He’s broken. I don’t have the tools to fix him properly. I guess that won't be a problem anymore. You can contact the castle, right?” Again, Lance stiffened up again. He let his hands drop from Hunk’s face.

“Yeaaah, about that.” Lance averted his eyes from Hunk’s confused gaze. The Paladin frowned, bad news? This day keeps getting better and better.

“Lance? What is going on?” Hunk asked. He grasps Lance’s shoulders gently, “What happened to Voltron?”

“Voltron is gone.” Lance’s eyes became fixated on the floor. He couldn’t look at Hunk in the eye anymore, “Decommissioned. There was nothing we could do without the left leg of Voltron. We had to fight with our lions. All of us held our own for a time. Still, the Galra became stronger and knew we were vulnerable.”

“What happened?” Hunk pressed. His friend was becoming deeply upset by talking about this. It pained him to push his friend like this. He had a right to know. Hunk needed to know.

Lance looked at Hunk once more. He winced, the longer Lance stared, “We should really do something about your injuries. I know someone that can help.”

“Lance--”

“You’re injuries are going to get infected.” Lance said firmly, “We need to fix it.”

“I’m fine.” Hunk insisted. Lance’s was right. He needed help as soon as possible. His bandages were getting dirty, “I have some clean bandages and the first aid kit back in the Lion. Once we get in the back in the castle, I’ll fix myself up.”

“That’s not possible.” Lance sighed, “I don’t have contact with the castle anymore.”

“What?!” Hunk jumped up in surprise, “What happened?!”

“Are you hungry?” Lance looked uncomfortable, “Just--Eat first then I will explain.”

“Lance, I need to know.” Hunk pleaded with him, “Please?”

“Eat.”

\----

“I see them.” A voice spoke softly against the earphones. Their fingers pressed firmly on a button that allows them to speak, “Both the Red Paladin and The Yellow Paladin are here. What are your orders?”

A voice responded back in the coms, “Understood. I’ll proceed with caution.”

\---

“Do you normally hang out here?” Hunk asked. Taking a look at his surroundings. Hunk wasn't able to take a good look at the place when he first arrived here. Now, that he was able to. He wanted to hide. The place looked rough.

Houses were stacked on top of each other. Some of them looked dirtier than the others.

Neon signs flashed on the corners of certain markets, making Hunk glance away. Is this where Lance hangs out at?  Hunk cautiously eyed the people that passed by him. None of them were looking at him like; when he was in the city. The people here were too busy minding their own business.

“Yeah. Most of the time. When I’m not running from the Galra or the bounty hunters.” Lance kept on walking. His hands behind his head. Lance walked as if he hadn’t had a care in the world.

“I feel so naked without my armor.” In addition, he felt cold. He shivered as the wind breezed past him. Beforehand, they had left the building. Lance had him hide his armor in underneath the floorboards so that no one could find it. The only thing Hunk insisted on taking was his bayard.

“Where, we’re going. You’ll be warmed up in no time~!” The taller Paladin said, giving him a thumbs up to reassure his cautious friend.

Lance stopped by a two story house. Smoke escapes from the open door, almost instantly the  smell of dumplings invaded his nostrils. Hunk had to take in the smell, it has been so long since tasted something similar to dumplings. It almost puts a smile on his face, “Smells so good.”

“Lucky for you, this is our stop.” Lance pushed aside the blue curtains, heading inside. Hunk followed closely behind. He guessed, stopping by to eat wouldn’t harm anybody.

“Hey Senna!” Lance exclaimed loudly over the music that was clearly playing. The place was filled with people eating and drinking alcohol or the alien equivalent of alcohol. He could hear a crash in the background; which made Hunk jump. Two people were fighting in the back, tearing their face apart while others were cheering. This didn’t seem to deter Lance as he sat down on a stool.

Senna, who was a cat with black fur and green eyes turned her attention to Lance. A loud audible sigh is heard behind the counter, “here we go.” Then, she glanced at Hunk and immediately she smiled. Almost smitten with the new customer, “Welcome to Zel’s, How may I take your order?”

“Uh, hey. Over here.” Lance waved his hand in her face, “I’m right here, Senna!”

She grunted at him, swatting his hand away. “What do you want, Paladin?”

Lance winced at his former title. He smiled. This time a lot more strained than before, “I would like a beer and some fried dumplings.”

“I'm not getting you, beer.” She huffed, “You remember the last time? You loudly declared you were a Paladin of Voltron and tried to fight several people.”

“He did that yesterday.” Hunk frowned at his friend, “I remember you hated drinking.”

“Things change, big guy.” Lance rests his head on his hands, “Oh and Uh--get my friend something too. He wants the dumplings.”

“I’ll add an extra dumpling for you.” Senna said, almost giggling as she waved at Hunk. Hunk blushed, looking down at the counter.

“When did you start drinking?” It was saddening to see Lance so drunk. Did he even remember what transpired last night? His friend didn’t make mention of it yet. It was possible, he didn’t remember at all.

“Awhile, ago.” Lance tapped his finger on the wooden table, “You would be surprised how good Nunvil tastes after some time.”

“Do you remember what happened yesterday?”

“A little. I remember getting into trouble at the bar.” Lance answered him, “Got thrown out and then---” He paused, trying to remember anything afterwards. Only to be greeted with a blank slate, “Were you there?” He asked, scratching his head in confusion.

“Yeah, you saved me from a bounty hunter.” Hunk smiled at his friend, “I would have been toast if it weren’t for you.”

“Really?” The former Red Paladin blinked in surprise, “Huh. Well, I’m glad I can help.” He grinned triumphantly, “Lance, at your service!”

Lance’s gaze went back to Senna; who had just arrived with their dumplings. Lance rubbed his hands together in delight before realizing he had to pay, “Listen, about paying---”

“It’s on the house.” Senna winked at Hunk, “Next time you have to pay. See you!” And with that, she walked away.

“I think she likes you.”

“I’m spoken for.” Hunk took the dumpling and took a bite, he almost made a noise out of satisfaction. It was so juicy.

“When you disappeared. It was hard on everyone. Including me and Pidge. Pidge and I searched every single damn vessel for you. We tried finding any Intel regarding your whereabouts to no avail. Keith had the blades try to find you. He didn’t come up with anything, and had to give up searching because they couldn’t really use any more of their resources.” He scoffed at the last part, “They didn’t even try.”

“I’m sure Keith tried his best.” Hunk said. Lance immediately burst out laughing. Hunk couldn’t tell. But, there was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

“Pidge didn't give up either.  After a while. It took its toll on her. She didn't tell me. I knew it just by looking at her face. She was awake 24 hours a day trying to find any sign of you. Allura too. She had the coalition be on the lookout for you. Coran tried his best to cheer us up.”

“What about Shiro?” Hunk noticed that Lance failed to mention Shiro.

Lance didn't respond to him at first. Preferring to chow down on his dumplings, “Kuron. Not Shiro.” He finished, “We’ll talk about it when we get back.”

“Kuron?”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

\----

“Where’s Pidge?” Hunk asked. He muttered, his apologies as the Paladin narrowed his way around the congested streets. His hand pressed tightly against his Bayard for protection. Lance is beside him, frowning. It was unusual to see him so upset. At least to him. 

“No idea,” He muttered, “No one knows.”

“What about Allura? Coran?”

“It’s been a year since I last heard from them.” Lance shrugged, “the last time I spoke to them. We weren’t on the best of terms.” His shoulders sagging as he walked. Lance looked so defeated.

They made it passed the crowd to the building there were staying in. Lance made an effort to sniff the air, “Home sweet home!” He loudly declared, settling himself down on the floorboards. Hunk sat down slowly. He didn’t want to reopen old wounds on his waist. It would be problematic if he started bleeding again.

“Lance, I need to know what happened to Shiro.” Hunk said, his tone now serious. He was not going to let his friend deflect the topic anymore.

“You don’t want to hear it. There’s a lot on your plate already.” His friend frowned, resting his hands on Hunk’s shoulder.

“You promised.” Hunk grabs his friend’s hand gently. His thumb rubbing on top of his hand, “Start from the beginning.”

“Shiro wasn’t exactly Shiro.” Lance started explaining, “I mean Kuron was--He acted like Shiro. He talked like Shiro. He looked like him. Well, except for the bad haircut.” His friend gripped his hand tightly against Hunk’s, “When you vanished. Everything went to hell.”

“After, you were gone. Things were rough. We focused most of our time trying to find you. So much that we didn’t know ‘Shiro’ was changing for the worst. He had his outbursts from time to time. ‘Shiro’ would get over-protective if one of us was gone for too long. He became paranoid and suspicious of everyone.  ‘Shiro’ got a lot more violent when we were on missions.”

Lance paused. Obviously, this was hard on him. To even talk about it. Hunk remained quiet. He wanted to give his friend some space. All he could do is be a supportive friend as Lance tried to explain the situation.

“Then, one day, ‘Shiro’ snapped.  He attacked Keith. Keith was taken by surprise. You should have seen Shiro--no. Kuron choke him. Kuron was stating his name, his purpose and why he was doing this. Turns out, Haggar made Kuron a mole to weaken us. Let's just say it worked.”

“I'm sorry.”  The Paladins had been through a lot. It made Hunk feel a lot more guilty. If he was there. He could have pried Shiro off him. Possibly even restrain him.

“For what? I keep telling you. It’s not your fault.” He massaged his temple. He was getting a headache due to stress. He had the urge to drink once again. It was what he normally did when he thought about that painful moment. It was what usually numbed pain for him until the next morning.

“Keith was choking, turning blue. He was trying his best to pry him off.” Now, he really craved for a drink. His hand shook violently. No, hold it together, Lance. You can do this. You need to let it out, “Pidge tried using her bayard to pry Kuron off, but she slammed against the wall. Allura was trying to talk him out of it. Trying to see if anything would make him snap out of it. Coran couldn’t do much, nothing much he could do. To be honest.”

“Lotor.” Lance growled, his name almost immediately after saying it, “Kept screaming at me to shoot him. That I needed to subdue him. I was the only who could do it.

“Did you do it?” Hunk asked. He nudges his head gently against Lance’s head.

“I did and killed him.” Lance said, leaning against Hunk’s touch. He gripped against Hunk’s hand tightly. His lips trembled, trying to prevent himself from having a meltdown.

Dammit, he wanted a drink.

\---

Hunk listened to the rain tap against the window. Lance had fallen asleep next to him. Peacefully snoring, his chest rising up and down. It felt kind of awkward. Not that Hunk minded it.  Lance was taller than he was, the now, shorter Paladin felt smaller compared to him.

He had so many other questions to ask him. However, Hunk felt so drained after hearing Lance explain the situation that he went through. Despite, Lance saying it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help feel that it was. If, he hadn't vanished. Things would probably be okay.

He was going to make things right.  

He could hear Yellow rumble in his mind in an effort to comfort him. Hunk appreciates the sentiment. It was reassuring to hear that Yellow was doing okay. He still worries for him. The particle barrier may be up for now. Who knows how long it will be until they find the lion

“Hold out for a little longer, Yellow. I'm coming.”

“I miss talking to Red like that.”

Hunk glanced down at Lance. His blue eyes staring into his. Something clicked. What happened to Red? Hunk was conflicted. He wanted to ask. Except, he had put Lance through enough.

“I miss Yellow.”

“Where is your lion?” Lance inquired. Sitting up from Hunk, “If you don't mind me asking.”

“Outside the city.” Hunk answered. With all those guards there. He wasn't sure how both of them were going to get out of the city.

“Damn. That's a tough one. Especially with the Galra sentries guarding the entrance.”

“We almost got caught by the Galra last night.” Hunk exasperated, “Someone threw something. Like some smoke bomb and we were able to get out of there.”

“Wait what?!” Lance immediately jumped, looking panicked, “Are you serious?! That happened?! How?!”

“When they saw us.” Hunk frowned. Slightly worried about Lance’s change of tone, “It didn’t help that I had my suit on. What’s up with that? I thought we made an alliance with the Galra?”

“I’ll never hear the end of it!” Lance proceeded to rub his hair violently. His hair looking more disheveled than before.

“Woah! Lance! Calm down. It will be okay, We’ll figure this out!”

“Not without some help, you won’t.” An unfamiliar voice said.

Almost on instinct. Hunk drew out his bayard canon, having his weapon trained on the intruder. He won’t hesitate this time.

“Easy.” She stepped into the light. The stranger was actually an android. She raised her robotic arms in the air. Though, she did have arsenal weapons inside her that she can easily use if this turned sour. The android doesn’t expect it to go that far, “My name is Freya. It looks like you need my help.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Freya?” Hunk turned to Lance for an answer. His friend just stood there grimacing. A sign that he probably knew her from some place. Hunk’s gaze returned to the android that stood before them. This ‘Freya’ didn’t look like she was going to attack. She stood there, watching the two of the Paladins with caution.

“What do you want?” Lance sighed; looking clearly annoyed at the android, “I thought I told Pidge that I’m fine. I don’t need her buddies following me around all the time---”

“Obviously, you need someone to babysit you.” The android cut him off before he can even go on a tangent, “You caused a lot of trouble as it is. Not to mention, people are talking about it world wide. It doesn’t help that your friend here was wearing the Paladin armor and you  _ incapacitated  _  like always.”

“Pidge sent you?” Hunk smiled at the prospect of seeing Pidge again, “Is she okay? How is she doing?”

Freya directs her gaze over to the Yellow Paladin; returning his smile, “She is obviously worried about you both. Pidge requests to see you immediately.”

“Really?!” Hunk became elated. Even though, it had only been a day since he last saw her.

“I don’t need her help.” Lance grunted out in annoyance, “Tell her, we’re not interested.”

“Lance?” Hunk frowned at his friend’s stubbornness, “It’s Pidge. She can help us with our problem.”

“Hard-headed as usual.” The android mused. She crossed her arms as if she was about to scold a child. Which was true, in this case. “Your friend is in need of medical attention and I heard that his lion needs fixing. You’re going to just do this all on your own? I have a feeling that your pride is clouding your judgement---”

“It’s not clouding my judgement!” Lance snapped. Hunk jumped at his tone of voice. It was actually pretty rare to hear him yell like this.

“Very well. I’ll let your friend here decide. Since, you’re just as irrational as ever.”

“Lance.” Hunk turned to his friend, “We have to do this. We have to see Pidge. You said, I hadn’t seen her in ten years. For all one knows, she misses the both of us. I need someone to treat my eye and fix my lion. Whatever beef you have with her has to end here.”

Lance’s annoyed look softens at Hunk’s pleading. He hadn’t seen Pidge in a couple of years. However, Pidge tends to send out her colleagues after him to bring him to her. Lance would try every tactic in the book to avoid her and her goons to no avail. He could move across the damn solar system, and Pidge would still manage to find him.

Yet, the idea of meeting Pidge again did warm his heart a little. Even though, he didn’t show it to the others.

“Fine.” His eyes peeled away from Hunk, “We’ll go.”

“Thank you, Lance.” The Yellow Paladin reached out to grasp his hand. Lance jumped at the touch at first. But, quickly relaxed. 

“You came to your senses. Good.” Freya beckoned with her hand to follow her, “Stay close to me, alright? I don’t want any more trouble than it has to be.”

The two paladins followed behind Freya. The android put her hood up to obscure her face as they traveled down the street. She suddenly made a sharp turn; and then another. Lance and Hunk had a hard time keeping up with her as she kept trekking her way down the street.

Freya kept making odd turns to the point that Hunk thought they were lost. Lance grumbled under his breath as they kept tabs on where the android was going next. The Red Paladin didn’t seem to concern with the constant turns that they were making, “This is troublesome.” Hunk heard Lance mutter.

“We’re almost there.” Freya reassured the two of them, “Just a couple of more blocks to go.”

“Great.” Lance growled under his breath.

“Is this like a maze?” Hunk just figured this out. Making sharp turns like that was something of a maze. If this was true, then he expected this sort of thing with Pidge.  She likes to create puzzles that were complicated as hell. Pidge also took great enjoyment over seeing others try to solve her puzzles.

“Oh? Is it like a maze?” Freya teased. Neither confirming or denying his statement. At long last, she made a turn towards a narrow alleyway. The android bends down, knocking on the floor.

The panel that looked just like any floor opened to reveal a galra. Hunk almost instinctively gripped his bayard tightly. Lance stiffened up at the sight of another Galra in his presence, almost suppressing a sneer.

The Galra’s gaze hardened at the two Paladins. Despite this, he does nothing. His fuzzy ears twitched for a tick.

“Haris.” Freya greeted with a smile.

“Which planet has the most moons?” Haris asked, his gaze returned to the android. 

“Well, that’s a silly question.” Hunk intervened, “It’s--”

“Jupiter.” Lance answered, his eyes still trained on the Galra, “It’s Jupiter. Jupiter has 67 moons right now.”

“You’re correct.” Haris opens the panel wider, “Come quickly. I hear people coming this way and close the panel tightly behind you.” 

“Go on.”  Freya urges both paladins, “I’m right behind you.”

Hunk goes first, followed by Lance. Like she said, Freya is behind, closing the panel behind them.  As they made their descent down the stairs, the hallways light up a neon green. Hunk was in awe, did Pidge make this on her own? Obviously, she had help. Nonetheless, Pidge manages to accomplish something in the last ten years. Hunk is proud. Even now, he wishes he was there for her when this had happened.

Hunk observes some people talking among themselves. They have hoods just like Freya’s, and talk in hushed tones when they walked past. Hunk had a feeling they were staring at his back as he they moved on.

“Is this where Pidge is at?” Lance asked, looking slightly impressed, “What happened to her old base?”

“We had to abandon it, sadly. It was a nice spot too.” Freya sighed, “You should have seen the look on her face when we had to leave.”

“You call the middle of the forest a good spot?” Lance scoffed at the android, “Every time, you guys bring me there. I get bitten by bugs.”

“A good spot as in we’re well hidden.” Freya shook her head at Lance. The Red Paladin will never understand.

“What do you guys do here?” Hunk asked in amazement. If it weren’t for Freya. He probably would be lost by now. The place looked big, many different corridors with people from different races passing through.

“We network. Trade information, sell information. Stuff like that. The Galra have been trying to shut us down for years.”  Haris explained; he had remained silent up until this point, “Unknown to them, that we have several Galra working for us as we speak.”

“How did you find us?” Lance inquired.

“You were all over the news, first off. Second, we had gotten some information on your whereabouts before this even happened.” Haris explained, shooting a glare at the Red Paladin, “Our boss was stressed because your bounty kept getting higher and higher. She had to keep making calls to ask if anyone has seen you.”

Lance shrinks at Haris’s sharp glare. A feeling of guilt surged through him. He didn’t mean to make her worry. He honestly thought she was better off without him.

“Enough.” Freya intervened. The android stopped in front of a door. The soldiers that stood guarding the door were Galran sentries. However, they had appeared to be reprogrammed to work for Pidge instead.

“Wow.” Hunk marveled at the sentries, “She did all this?”

“She did.” The sentries stood to the side to let them enter.

“I should go.” Haris stretched, “It’s break time and another guy is taking my shift. I’ll see you later.” With that, Haris left.

Freya stood to the side as well, “I have to wait outside. I’m sure she is dying to see the both of you.” The android seemed elated that the Paladins finally gets to meet Pidge again.

“Thank you! I appreciate what you’ve done for us!” Hunk grinned from ear to ear. He takes Lance’s hand, flashing him a reassuring smile, “Ready?”

“Y-Yeah.” Lance nodded. Hunk places his hand on a pad; which made a ding sound. The doors hissed open to reveal a neon green room. A faint sound of typing can be heard inside the room.

Hunk gave a final squeeze of encouragement as the two walked in the room. The door closed behind them.

“Matt, I’m sending the data over to you. It’s sensitive. So treat it with care.” A woman’s voice can be heard in the room.

“Roger that,” Another voice can be heard. He sounded more gruff, “I’ll let my contacts know. By the way, have they arrived yet?”

“Not yet.” She responded in a whisper, “I know this is a private channel but be careful with mentioning them around the others. I know the news spread across the galaxy already. But, I want to keep them safe. Got it?”

“Got it, I’m singing off.”

Hunk and Lance exchanged glances at each other. They both expected her to turn around and greet them. But, she didn’t. Lance grinned mischievously from ear to ear. Before, Hunk could even stop him. The Paladin slowly crept up to Pidge. Immediately, Lance made his way to grab her.

Surprisingly to Hunk. Pidge gripped his arm, and hurled him onto the ground with so much force Lance yelp out in pain.

“Nice try,” She smirked at the Red Paladin, “but, I’m used to surprises by now.”

“Pidge!” Hunk exclaimed happily. Pidge looked up from Lance. Immediately, her face softened. She took off her glasses and wiped it for a seconds before placing back on her face. Pidge stood up from Lance, her arms outstretched for a hug, “HUNK!” She cried out.

Hunk caught her; returning her embrace. Now that he had a good look at her, he immediately was entranced by her long wavy hair. Like with Lance, Hunk felt smaller compared to Pidge. Who appeared to be up to his chest in height.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Pidge buried her head in his chest, keeping a firm grip around his waist, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m sorry, Pidge. I didn’t mean to leave you guys like this.” Hunk strokes his hand in her hair, “I’m not really sure how this happened to be fair.”

“What a nice reunion.” Lance commented, rubbing his sides in pain. “Jeez, where’d you learn to do that move?”

“Matt taught me.” She turns her head towards Lance, “I’ve been training with him for a while now. Selling and taking information is dangerous work, you know?”

“That is so cool that you managed to set this whole thing up! I wish I was able to see it myself!” Hunk tried to move away from the green paladin. But, Pidge still had her grip on him.

“Pidge?” Hunk kept his arms wrapped around him. He could hear faint sobbing.

“Ah, man.” Lance looks saddened. Cautiously approaching the two, “She’s been waiting for this moment for a while now.”

“I’m not crying.” She sniffed, nuzzling her chest, “There’s just something in my eye.”

“It’s going to be okay. I’m here now.” If Pidge didn’t want to let go. Then, neither will he. Lance wrapped his arms around the two of them in a tight embrace.

“This is nice.” Lance smiled broadly, “I miss this.”

“Yeah,” Pidge muttered, “Me too.” 

They were like this for what seemed like a long time, before Pidge finally lets go of the two Paladins, “You still look as young as I remember you to be.”

“You look.... uh--Older?” Follow by Hunk’s supposed compliment. He received a punch to the arm.

“I’m not old!”

“I’m 24! There’s a big difference.” Pidge huffed, “Lance is the old one here!”

“What?!” Lance exclaimed, “How am I old? I’m just as handsome as I always was!” Lance proves this by smoothing over his matted hair.

“You look a lot older now.” Pidge retorted, “Especially, the constant drinking you were doing.”

“Hey.” Hunk intervened upon seeing Lance frown, “We’re here to see each other. Not insult one another.”

“Right. Right.” Pidge looked up at his eye, “You mind if I take a look?”

“Sure,” Hunk removed the bandages from eyes to reveal his eye was swollen. Pidge retrieved a light from her pocket. She turned it on. The green light flashes at his injured eye.

“Can you see it?”

“It’s fuzzy.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Pidge exclaimed, “I thought you would be blind for a tick there.” The Green Paladin took a closer look at his eye, “So, your eye is red. I believe you have broken a blood vessel. But I want to confirm with the doc before we leave here.”

“He has an injury on his waist.” Lance pointed out, “You should take a look at that too.”

“May I?” Pidge examined the bandage that was wrapped taunt on his waist, “I’ll be gentle.”

“Yes,” Hunk could handle it. He had found the pain to be more tolerable when he had arrived.

“What happened?” Pidge questioned, flashing the light once again on his wounds. She winced at the sight of it.

“I woke up like this. I--I don’t remember what happened. The only thing I remember was my lion was damaged. It took a lot to get here.” 

“Yellow is okay?” Pidge blinked, “Well, not okay. But, operational?”

“Yeah, he needs a new engine and a thermal pipe replacement. He’s fine for now.” Hunk nodded, wincing when she touched around his wound.

“You and Yellow vanished into thin air that day.” Pidge mused, “I remember when we all went to group up. You and Yellow were missing.”

“We weren’t worried at first.” Lance added, “I remember telling the group that you probably went off to see Shay. You hadn’t seen her in a while at that time and we all just thought that was the case.”

“You opened up your wound a little.” Pidge turned off the light, “I’m going to get the doctor to clean that up and take a look at your eye. Sound good?”

“Yeah, I think it’s time to clean up the wound. I think it’s been a day or two.”

Pidge walked towards a wall. There was a box. She opened it, getting out clean bandages. Next, she made her way back to Hunk, “Luckily for you, the medbay isn’t too far down. Just a quick trip.”

Hunk winced; as the bandages were wrapped tightly against his waist.

“Can you wrap this around your eye?”

Hunk took the bandage from Pidge’s hand, enclosing it just like he did with his waist. Pidge nodded at him and heads for the door. She pressed her hand on a pad that made the door slide open to reveal the android waiting patiently for the Paladins.

“Freya!” Pidge greeted, “You can go now. I’ll fetch you when we’re leaving.”

“But--”

“Go. Take a break. You did well.”

Freya nodded and left the three Paladins alone. Pidge ushered the two of them down the corridor and finally to a door on the left side. The green Paladin made Hunk and Lance go inside first. She followed behind.

“Yuuto.”

A man with green skin and ears like the Alteans was seen checking something off with a clipboard. Upon hearing his name, he glanced up to see the Paladins. He places the clipboard on one side of his arm, examining his guests with intensity. 

“Paladins.” He greeted with a grin, “So, the rumors were true.”

“Hunk needs help.” Pidge rests her hand on Hunk’s arm, “I need you to take a look at him.”

Yuuto’s green eyes landed on the Yellow Paladin. The corners of his mouth twitched at the sight of the bandages, “Come take a seat.” He gestured towards the bed, “Take it easy. I don’t want you to reopen old wounds.”

Hunk made his way onto the bed, sitting down. Yuuto took off the bandages with care and tossed it in the garbage; when he was done.  

Yuuto inspected the wounds to see if any infection was present. Surprisingly, there wasn’t. He still wanted to be sure. He’ll have to prescribe the Yellow Paladin some antibiotics.

“I’m going to be applying anesthesia on you. I have to stitch up your wound.”

\----

Hunk woke up hours later. His vision is blurry in one eye.  Hunk felt hands push him back gently. He didn’t know who helped him, probably Lance? Pidge? Hunk wanted to get up and see who was with him. With that in mind, he bobs his head towards his side to see both Pidge and Lance staring at him.

The Paladin could tell by what they were wearing that it was his friends. Hunk could feel himself relaxing a little bit.

“Rest” A voice began to settle in his ears, “You’ve been through a lot.” Lance said, stroking his friend’s hair.

“We’re going to be here until you’re better.” Another voice said. Hunk quickly identified it to be Pidge’s voice.

“Yellow...”

“Yellow is tough.” Lance reassured him, “He can handle it. Do you hear him?”

“No.” Hunk shakes his head weakly, “I don’t hear him. I’m worried.”

“Where do you say he was again, Lance?” Pidge asked, “I can see if I can send some of my people there.”

“Outside the city. I’m not sure how you’re going to get there with all those sentries--”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“How?”

“I have contacts.” Pidge merely said, “I can simply use the tunnels. It goes from underneath the city to the outside. I’ll send them out first to see if Yellow is okay.”

“Yellow.” Hunk weakly muttered out, “I want to see him.”

“You will, big guy. Just sleep.” Lance said in a soothing voice, “Pidge and I can handle it.”

“Are you guys sure?” Hunk’s eyes fluttered, his eyelids growing heavy.

“We’re sure.” The Green Paladin soothed, “Rest.”

With that, Hunk went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small hiatus from the fic and now I'm back with an update. Also, warning: Alcohol mention.

“--Lance I know you’re iffy about meeting Allura again. But please. She genuinely wants to see you again!”

“How am I supposed to look at her in the face after what I’ve done?! She must totally hate me! I thought all of you did!”

“You’re scared.”

“I’m not!”

Hunk woke up to hear two people yelling beside him. The Paladin figured; they had forgotten that he was sleeping here in the first place. Lance looked tired, while Pidge was surprisingly trying to square him up. Despite how small she is. Hunk sat up from his bed, tossing the bed sheets aside. It was time to act like the mediator of the group.

“She doesn’t hate you, Lance. No one does! Stop being a baby! You  promised Hunk. Remember?!”

Lance averted his eyes away from her intense gaze, “I know. I just think you guys would do well without me.”

“Stop that, it’s going to be fine.” Pidge sighed, slumping her shoulders.

“Is Keith going to be there?” Lance frowned at the idea of Keith being there.

“Hey.” Hunk carefully made his way to the middle of the room. Gripping his side. Instantly, Lance’s eyes widen in panic. Rushing over to his aid.

“Hunk! Get back into bed! You’ll open your wounds!”

“Both of you woke me up.” Hunk casts a weary look at both Pidge and Lance, “I heard you guys were arguing.”

“Lance was about to bail again. He can’t hide from Voltron forever!”

“Going there is going to reopen old wounds.” Lance squeezed his arm, “For everyone. Keith can’t even look at me in the face anymore without being disgusted.”

“That’s not true--”

“Are you okay?” Hunk quipped; taking a look Lance. He was sweating bullets and appeared to be shaking. Hunk flashes a concerned look towards Pidge. The Green Paladin nodded approvingly, walking towards her friend cautiously.

“Of course, I’m fine!” Lance gave both of his friends’ a dirty look, “I’m totally fine!”

“Sit down and take a deep breath.” Pidge interjected, “You’re detoxing.”

“Never been better!”  Lance shouted, plucking his brown hair in annoyance over his friends intervention,”I don’t need anyone’s help! I’ll deal with it on my own! Just’ need a--”

“Drink?” Hunk frowned at him, “No way.”

“You’re the one I’m worried about.” Lance shakingly smiles at the Yellow Paladin, “I’m sorry, I’m such a mess. You shouldn’t have to see me like this. Seriously, you being here is giving me a wake up call and I really don’t know if I want to face it or not.”

“Lance...” Pidge immediately grabs Lance’s waist, making him sit down.

“How did you get like this?” Hunk questioned. Taking a seat next to Lance, “You were never a drinker.”

“After you left.” Lance murmured. Massaging his temples due to an oncoming headache. He looked at Hunk who had a sad look forming his face. Lance waved his hands in his face to try and reassure Hunk that this wasn’t his fault. It was no one’s fault but his own, “First, All it took was a small sip of Nunvil. It was so disgusting but I kept drinking more and more.”

“Lance got into trouble a lot.” Pidge added, leaning her head against his shoulders, “The constant drinking would lead to bar fights and even fights at the Castle. Lance wouldn’t come home until late. Allura was always the one who brought up her concerns with him and he would just--push her away.”

“I hadn’t spoken to her in years.” Lance sighed, pulling Pidge closer to him, “Neither Coran nor Keith. I couldn’t be there.”

“Not after Shiro--”

“Kuron was what broke the camel’s back.” Hunk also leaned against Lance. His head gently bumping his, “I was out of control by then.”

They remained like this. Hunk could hear Lance’s ragged breathing next to him. His fingers twitching nervously. Hunk gently reached out, squeezing his hand softly.The door opened up; which got them all to straighten up. Freya had returned and this time with the Yellow Paladin’s armor and bayard.

Hunk was about to get up. However, Lance clamped his hand down on his shoulder.

“Don’t. I don’t want you to reopen your wound.”

“What intel do you have for me?” Pidge asked. Getting up from the bed where her friends were sitting at.

“So, I sent out some scouts to see how the Yellow Lion  is doing.” Freya explained, setting the armor down next to Hunk so he wouldn’t have to strain himself, “The Galra have already taken notice of him. They’re trying to breach the barrier. I’ve heard chatter that more reinforcements are on the way.”

“Sit tight, Yellow. I’m coming to get you.” Hunk took his chest plate, “I’ve wasted enough time.”

"Do you have Green with still?” Lance questioned. His eyes trained on Hunk’s armor. There was some sort of longing to be back with Voltron again. Even if he didn’t care to admit it out loud.

“She’s in the hangar.” Pidge grinned, she hadn’t rode Green in quite some time.

“Good, we’ll blast our way through. Not my best plan. Yet, it will have to do for now.”

“I’ll lead the way. I already informed your brother about the situation. He wants to meet you on Olkarion.”

“If we can get there. Yellow is totally busted from what happened to him.” Hunk place his helmet on top of his head. Gripping his bayard tightly.

“If you can intercept my brother and tell him, we’ll be there. In addition, bring an engine to the crash site. It should be clear by the time you guys make it to Yellow’s location.”

“Roger that.”

\---

“How long did it take for you to build this?” Hunk asked as the green lights bright up when they made a step towards their location.

“The tunnel was already abandoned by the time we took refuge here. It was a hassle to bring everything over here, though. Like my computers and servers. The Tunnels lead everywhere. From around the city to outside. Possibly, even to your lion. Sadly, we might have to close that part off. At least until I get my hands on more sentries.”

“Lance.” Pidge glances over to see what he was doing, “You okay?” Lance, who had his arms crossed, blinked from his trance-like state.

“I’m fine. In fact, I feel less anxious than before.”

“I’m glad, you’re doing okay. I was really concerned about you.” Before they had left, Pidge had asked the doctor if they could give Lance some medicine for the withdrawals. It was a bit of a hassle getting Lance to take them. But now, he seemed to be calm.

“Man, you guys look great in your armor.” Lance marveled from afar. The Ex Paladin wished he had his armor on his persons alongside his bayard. Both were back at the Castle.

“I wish you had your Bayard on you.” The Technician scoffed at him, “Would make this a hell of a lot easier for the both of us.”

“Sorry.” Lance fiddled with his hands nervously.

“We got this, Lance.” Hunk gave the ex-paladin a thumbs up, “I’m sure Green’s attack would be enough for the Galra to draw back.”

“We’re here.” Pidge’s footsteps halted in front of the Green Lion. Her green particle barrier protecting her from any intruders. Hunk smiled at the sight of her. The Lion looked the same from the last time he had seen her. Pidge must’ve taken good care of her while he was gone.

“How is Red doing?” Lance was hit with raw memories about the Red Lion; who he had left back at the castle. He had always thought about her. Even when he decided to leave and not look back.

“She’s fine.” Pidge answered. Fine is an understatement. She was in despair from what Allura told her. Like she had failed her Paladin.

“That’s good.” Lance muttered quietly. Following Pidge and Hunk closely.

“Come in.” Pidge entered the lion’s mouth. The sweet smell of nature lingering in the cockpit. Even though, she didn’t like camping in the woods. She did enjoy the smell of it and came to respect nature as a whole, “Take a seat. It’s going to be a hell of a ride.”

Hunk and Lance took their seats as Pidge prepared to launch. Lance leaned his head against his much smaller friend. He held his head using one of his free hands. Indicting that he still had his headache.

“I’m sorta glad we’re back.” Lance beamed, “Even if I hadn’t admitted to Pidge. I’m still nervous about meeting the rest. It’s making me nauseous.”

“You’re probably going to be even more nauseous due to the Lion.” Hunk peeks his head around to his wastebasket not too from him. He reaches out and hands it over to Lance; “Huh, It’s the basket Pidge used to use on me back when I got squeamish over everything that had to do with flying.”

Lance proceeded to chuckle at this, “You used to get sick over everything. The roles are reversed now.”

The tunnel above them opened up to reveal that it was day time. Pidge thrusted on to the controls and took off in a hurry. She wasn’t as fast as Red. However, Green was determined to get to the other lion before the Galra took it away. Pidge glanced down at the buzzling city below her. It had been some time where she took a break and walked around.

It was dangerous, sadly. She is a wanted criminal. Not as badly Lance or Keith.

Her screen showed a cruiser heading towards the direction of where the Yellow Lion is located. Several sentry ships were already on the way.

“Shit.” Pidge cursed, “Hang on guys!”

“Wait--”

Pidge pushed forward on the throttle. Blasting away some of the sentry ships that were on the way. Roots emerging from the blast. Several of the small ships knocked into each other. Resulting in an explosion.

“Freya!” Pidge opened a comm channel immediately, “You think you can send in some back up?! I’m sure they are some rebels in our tunnels!”

“I’ll try! I wasn’t expecting this much pushback!” The android responded over the coms, “I’ll alert some of the rebel forces in the area using the private channels.”

“Is everything okay?!” Hunk could hear Pidge panicking over the coms.  

“Everything is just peachy, Hunk! Sit down!”

“Doesn’t sound like everything is okay to me--” Lance began only to be shot down by Pidge a tick later.

“I didn’t ask, Lance!”

The Cruiser started shooting towards Pidge’s direction. She had the lion dodge almost immediately.

“How is it down there?!

“We’re engaging them right now!” The android responded over the coms. We have the upper hand for now! Not sure how long that will be!”

“I’m kind of pinned up here!” She was making sure her lion was out of the cruisers way. In case it decided to use, its gravity pull on her lion.  

Hunk panicked. His lion was in trouble, and he was merely sitting here doing nothing. He was tempted to ask Pidge to let him jump off from her and into his.  He could feel his lion’s desperation as the Green lion flew closer to their location. Suddenly, Hunk could feel Yellow. Like for the first time since arrive. He felt in sync with the lion.

Like he was there in the cockpit.

The slot for the Bayard opened up for Hunk to use.

“---Woah!” Freya said over the coms. Before, Pidge question was going on. An enormous ray of lay of light shot up from where the Yellow Lion was located.

The ray penetrated the cruiser. Causing a gaping hole on the ship. Pidge was enamored by this. Now, she could focus on the sentry ships. They should be a lot easier to handle.

“Hunk? Are you okay?” Lance shook the Yellow Paladin after not hearing from him for several minutes.

“Hmm?” Hunk snapped out of it. His eyes glowing a golden yellow before returning back to normal brown eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine. That was a close call.”

“Close call?”

“I was...” Hunk voice trailed off as he tried to describe what had just happened, “I was in the lion. It was odd.”

“You were?!”  Lance exclaimed. Instantly, regretting it as he clasped onto his throbbing head, “Damn it.”

“Things are clear down here. Some of the rebels are hurt. So I requested any medics in the tunnels to help. Some of them are arriving shortly.”

Pidge sighed in relief at this. She destroyed the rest of the sentries ship without the stress of the cruiser above her head. The Green Paladin looks back on her two friends with a concern look written on her face, “You guys okay?!”

“Hunk channeled his inner lion!” Lance said, clearly amazed on what his friend just done, “He took down that cruiser!” 

“Wait, that was you?!” Pidge said surprised. She hadn’t learned that move yet. That was... incredible!

“Good job, man!” Lance ruffles his hair excitedly. Hunk instinctively jerked his head away. Looking clearly exhausted. It seemed by syncing with his lion had tired him out.

From her side view she could see the particle shield protecting the Yellow Lion from any trespassers from entering it. Pidge sighed in relief, landing her lion in front of Yellow. Several medics were there tending to the rebels that had happened to pass by in the tunnels. Some of them, she recognized from when she had visited the rebel base throughout the years.

“We’re here, guys!” Pidge got up from her seat. Her legs shaking from nerves. It had been so long since she felt this way. The younger Paladin didn’t know relatively to feel excited or scared. It was likely a mash-up between the two.

“Pidge...?” Lance walked towards Pidge’s direction. Only for the Green Paladin to hold her hand up to prevent him from helping her.

“I’m fine, Lance. Fighting those sentries really took a lot out of me.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Lance asked. Bending down to her level to face her.

“Pfft. I’ve been through worse. Why don’t you, and Hunk get acquainted with the Yellow Lion? I have to call my brother and let him know I’m okay. They need to start repairing the Lion.”

“Alright.” Lance looked unsure rather if he should leave Pidge or not. He decided to go. She can take care of herself. It didn’t mean he won’t check up on her later.

“Hunk, let’s go--” Once he turns around. Lance noticed Hunk snoozing in the compartment. Lance approached him. Gently nudging him to wake up.

“Huh?” Hunk rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Lance?” He got up, stretching his limbs from his short nap.

“Come on, buddy. It’s time to go back to Yellow.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wheezes* I am so sorry for the delay. I have been working and I got caught up in it! I was finally able to write when I had a few breaks in between. So, here you go!

When Hunk entered the Yellow Lion. He felt like he was home once again. It would never replace his home back in Samoa. Even now, it was like a second home to him and he was relieved to be back. Hunk could finally put some of his anxiety he had about the Lion being captured by the Galra to rest.

The loud rumbling echoing in his mind seemed to be in agreement. Yellow had missed him dearly when they were apart. Now, they were back to together.

“How is Yellow?” Pidge asked from the coms that had been restored thanks to Pidge's allies. Her voice now crisp and clear, unlike before that there was only static that greeted him.

“Doing better than before.” Hunk let himself sink into the chair, “How much longer until I get to test out Yellow's new engines?!”

“Soon, Hunk!” Pidge sighed exasperated, “This is the tenth time you've asked! Be patient!”

“Fiiiiine.”

The screen fizzled away after that. Hunk tapped on the panel impatiently. He watched with interest as several of Pidge's friends brought mechanical parts from below. Some that he’s never seen before.

A sharp pain intruded his thoughts. Hunk held his head, moaning in pain. One of the Medics had given him treatment after some time. Furthermore, they made Hunk switch bandages after the other got dirty.

Hunk neglected the pain in favor of checking on Lance. Who sat cross-legged near the back compartment. His eyes were closed as if he was deep in thought.

“Lance?”

....

“Lance?”

“Lance!”  The Red Paladin snapped his eyes open. Flashing an irritated look towards his friend. Hunk flinched. Hesitating before finally making his approach towards Lance, “Are you okay?”

Lance didn't respond right away. He had his concentration or what little of it he had, taken from him. It wasn't Hunk's fault. He didn't know any better.

“No.” Lance finally said, “I'm not okay.” His headache and the urge to at least drink were getting to him. The former Paladin had to do this. For his friends. It was just difficult. To suddenly stop drinking.  It was one of the hardest things he had to do.

Along with---

No. Don't think about it. Its best not to.

“What were you doing?” Hunk inquired. He crossed his arms. Looking at him rather concerned.

“Trying to call Red.” It was hard enough dealing with the switch with Blue all those years ago. Lance recalled barely able to control The Red Lion. Her speed made him nauseous. Furthermore, her quick temper made him want to hide. Lance always wondered how Keith was able to deal with her. Red has been always angry and the least forgiving of the lions.

Always holding a grudge. Like Keith.

Ugh, thinking about Mullet head pissed him off even more.

He wondered. If Keith was still angry at him. Even after all these years.

“Earth to Lance!” Hunk waved his hand in front of his face to gain his attention. Lance blinked. Bestowing a faint smile, “Are you there?!”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Lance muttered back, “Red didn't respond.  As usual.” Not like he had a strong bond with Red before the switch. Yet, she would always respond if he was in trouble. Granted, she would blast the whole base down just to get to him.  When The Red Lion did it the first time. It almost made him pissed his pants.

“Sooo,” The Paladin immediately dreaded what Hunk was about to say next. His tone indicated that he was about to pry into his business. It almost made him laugh. Hunk was still the same after all these years.

“What happened?”

\-----

_ “Lance!” _

_ The Black Paladin screamed over the coms. Lance didn't waver at the tone of his leader. Lance had some sort of satisfaction hearing Keith yell at him. Even funnier if he was red in the face. _

_ “Lance, stop!” _

_ He didn't want to stop. The Red Paladin wanted to keep going. Lance was on a roll right now. Several sentry ships were down due to him and his Lion. More were in his wake. He was not about to stop just because Keith told him to.  This was for Hunk and Shiro. Both of them fell at the hands of the Galran empire. He was doing this. For them. _

_ Lance violently lurched forward after one of the ships shot at him. The Paladin had been so busy taking down ships in his path. He forgot that one snuck up behind him. _

_ “Lance!” A softer voice cried out, “can you hear me? Your Lion is damaged!” _

_ “Allura?” Lance snapped out of his tirade. His face softens at the sound of her voice. _

_ “Idiot!” Another feminine voice screamed into the coms, “You could have gotten yourself killed!” _

_ “S-Sorry, Pidge.” _

“ _ You screwed up, big time.” Keith's face appeared on screen on the holo-screen. A dark look plastered on his face.  “We'll talk about this when we get back home.” _

_ “No, thanks.” Lance scowls back at his leader. _

_ “Not a request, Lance.” _

_ \---- _

_ “ _ You attacked allied ships?!” Hunk almost shot upright when he heard that. Lance must have had some reason for doing so. Lance would never do such a thing unless someone close to him was in danger.

Lance raised his hands in the air in frustration, “I don't know what happened, okay?! First, I was taking down the galra ships that were attacking us and then I start shooting at the galran vessels that were allied with us! I wasn't all there!”

“What happened next?” Hunk pried. Not knowing if he wanted to hear anymore.

_ \---- _

_ “I'm sorry, okay?! I don't know what happened!” _

_ Both Lance and Keith were face to face. Keith's fist clenched tightly as if he was about to punch Lance in the face. _

_ “What was that all about?!”  Keith hissed through his teeth, “We were doing fine until you started going crazy! You probably caused a lot more damage with our alliance with the Galra!” _

_ “Why do we even trust the Galra?!” Lance snapped, “Oh, because we helped Lotor ascend the throne. So, we're buddies with the Galra now!?  One of them still has Hunk in their custody! You guys haven't bat an eye to that!” _

_ “Lance---” Allura intervened. His eyes saddened over the mention of the lost Paladin. Those were rumors spread by malicious people stating that Hunk was or still is imprisoned with the Galran empire. Allura had requested that Lotor take a look to see if Hunk was in any vessel that he had not checked or with the rogue vessels that align themselves with Sendak. _

_ The result was always the same. There were no signs of Hunk. _

_ She lays her hand gently on Lance's shoulders. If they weren't arguing right now. Lance would have welcomed the touch. Now, not so much. Lance tensed up at her touch. All he wanted to do is shrink in size so no one would pay him any mind, “We've been through this. Hunk is not with the Galra. Lotor has checked.” _

_ “I have checked.” Pidge chipped in, “He's not there! It's not just you who misses him!” _

_ Lance felt surrounded by his teammates. He just wanted to get out of this situation. Go let up some pent up frustration that he had been harboring all day. _

_ “I'm going.” Lance yanked his shoulder back, “I need some time alone---” _

_ “No.” The Black Paladin snatched Lance's arm, “You're not going anywhere after what happened today!” _

_ “Let go, Keith!” _

_ “No!” _

_ “Guys?” Pidge went to retrieve her bayard. This was getting tense. She looks over to Allura. She materialized her bayard. About ready to restrain the two Paladins if it were necessary. _

_ Pidge wished that this wouldn't get so ugly. _

_ “Last chance, Mullet Head.” Lance tried to jerk his arm back with a lot more force this time. Lance didn’t feel like dealing with Keith right now. He wanted to keep his distance like he always had after that incident with ‘Shiro’. _

_ “No.” Keith challenged. Tightening his grip on the Paladin, “We need to talk.” _

_ “Whats going on here?” Coran entered the room. Arching his eyebrow at the Paladins, “I was waiting for you guys at the bridge. When no one showed up. I went downstairs to check and see if everything was alright.” _

_ “I'm fine. I was just going--” _

_ “To drink?” Keith continued. Deciding to push forward instead of relenting, “To start fights with other people? Hmm? That's all you've been doing since Hunk disappeared. Starting fights that, you can't win.” _

_ “Don't bring Hunk into this, asshole.” _

_ “Keith. Stop.” Allura pleaded. Tightening her grip on the bayard. _

_ “You killed Shiro.” Straight away, Keith's anger reached a boiling point of no return. Circling Lance like he was the prey, “You didn't give him a chance.” _

_ “You know that's not true! He wasn't even Shiro!” _

_ Just then. A fist slammed into Lance's cheek. Making the Paladin reel back in pain. Without hesitation, Lance pounced on Keith. Punching him in the head over and over again. Years of the two blaming one another for their Paladins demise finally reaching a tipping point. It was only inedible after avoiding each other for so long unless there was a mission that forced the two together.    _

_ Keith seizes Lance's arm, hurling him off of him. Slamming Lance on the cold hard ground with a thud. Keith threw Lance like he didn’t weigh anything. _

_ Allura's bayard wrapped itself around Keith's arm. Wrenching him backwards, “Enough of this!” _

_ Lance took this opportunity to surge forward. Only to be pulled back by Pidge's bayard, “We missed them! We're hurting too, you know?!” _

_ “Let me go!” Lance cried out, “I just want to be left alone!” _

_ Pidge spared a glance over to Allura. Not sure if she should let Lance go or not. Allura nodded. With that, Pidge's bayard loosens its grip on the Red Paladin. The Green Paladin still had her bayard aimed at her teammate. In case, Lance decided to attack Keith once again. _

_ Lance looks over at Allura. A look of betrayal evident on his face before he finally left. _

\---

“I didn't go back.”

“You both were acting like jerks.” Hunk frowned.  He couldn't bear to imagine how Allura must've felt when Lance left.

“I know. I went too far.” Lance massaged his temples. Mentally cringing at his past behavior. How was he going to approach Allura when he saw her again? Lance doubts. Allura would easily forgive him. “Afterwards, I kept avoiding the calls of my Lion. Until, our bond finally vanished into nothing.”

“Well, it’s about time you and Red get back together.” Hunk huffed, “And to apologize to both Keith and Allura!”

Lance pursued his lips at the mention of Keith. Lance didn’t want to apologize to him. Even when he deserved one too. He had caused so many problems for the both of them. Apologizing was the least he can do.

“I will.” Lance smiled weakly, “I'll do it.”

“Hunk!” Pidge appeared on screen once more, “They just put Yellow's new engine in! I need you to fire it up!” Her eyes sparkled. She seemed elated.  Possibly, wanted to see how the new engine would function.

“Right, sorry!” Hunk turns his attention back to Lance, “Continue to try and contact Red. Maybe, she'll want to talk to you again!”

From what little Lance knew of Red. He doubts that.

\----

“All systems are a go.” Pidge said over the coms, 10 seconds to launch.”

“9”

“8”

“7”

“6”

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

“1--”

“Wait, Pidge!” Lance went over to the coms. His mischievous grin, knew that he was up to something. While Pidge groaned in annoyance. Hunk is happy that Lance seemed to have loosened up, “Can I say it?”

“Seriously?! You interrupted an important launch over this?!”

“Coooome oooon Pidge! You and Mullet Head always gets to say it! Give someone else a turn!”

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, “Fine, Lance. Go ahead!”

“Lift off!”

Hunk pushed forward on the throttle. Which gave the Yellow Lion a huge boost. Lance fell behind, landing on his back as the Lion soared through the sky.

“Ha!” Pidge snickered through the coms, “I saw that!”

“Not funny, Pidge!”

Hunk monitored the screen for any indication of errors in the new engine. The engines status is fine from what he was reading. Better than fine. His boosters were at an all time high. What's better. It was stable.

“Still not as fast as Red.” Pidge had said when the engines were being installed, “Yellow should be able to take it, no problem.”

Hunk had worried Yellow might crumble under the pressure. That didn't seem to be the case here.

“I've only been in this city for several months.” Lance stared at the window pane. Far off in the distance stood the city. Purple lights still illuminating.

“I don't know why I'm upset. I think for the first time. I felt like I didn't have a pair of eyes watching my back. You know?”

“Things are about to change, Lance.” Hunk reassured, “I promise.”

\----

_ “Pidge, we're waiting for you.” Matt spoke the screen. A tired grin spreads from the corners of his mouth, “Man, how long has it been?” _

_ “You're being dramatic, Matt!” A chuckle escapes from her lips, “It's only been a couple of months.” Pidge rests her hands on the control panel, “It was a long couple of months. I hate going radio silent.” _

_ “It's so the Galra doesn't find us, Pidge.” Matt frowned, “it's hard. But necessary.” _

_ The two went silent. Clearly, it was necessary. Far too many times the Galra allied with Sendak had almost found her. Including several bounty hunters hired by Sendak himself to track the Paladins. _

_ Which resulted in her moving from planet to planet. Not as easy as before. Seeing as she established a network for herself. _

_ Pidge was actually planning on moving by her own volition soon. Until, Hunk's reappearance upped her plans. _

_ “So, any theories on what happened to Hunk?” Matt continued after they fell silent for several minutes.  _

_ “Actually, yes. I'm hoping the Olkari have the technology to send him back.” Pidge answered. Having seemed to have brightened up after that depressing discussion, “Remember, that strange anomaly you told me about several days ago? The readings were through the roof!” _

_ “Yeah.” Matt nods, “My crew and I were on a rebel base. When our readings went out of control. We didn't know where it was coming from. I tried to decipher the reading.” His face looked of that of disappointment. Almost as if he WANTED to see what that was about,  “All of us wanted to check it out. I refused. It could've been dangerous.” _

_ “I think it's a wormhole. It was something similar to the one when we crossed through the Altean dimension.” _

_ “Is it still your Hunk?” Matt questioned, “It could be another Hunk from another timeline.” _

_ “No,” Pidge shook her head, “I don't think so? It acts like Hunk. Talks like Hunk.” _

_ “You never know, Pidge.” _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle Lotura. They used to date around the time Hunk vanished. Only for them to break up. Lotor will mostly likely appear later down in the line or the next part of the fic.  
> They obviously still care about him.  
> What happened to the other Hunk? The only thing I'll tell you for now is that he fell into the same wormhole. But with different results.  
> I feel bad for Lance.  
> Why Sendak hadn't baited The Paladins with Hunk will be explained later down the line.  
> For now, enjoy!

After the call with Matt. Pidge didn’t know what to make of what he said. Her brother did make a point about Hunk not being their Hunk. Naturally, she didn't want to believe that was the case. It had been so long since she had last spoken to Hunk. Furthermore, how will Lance feel about this? If that's the case with Hunk. The Red Paladin would be devastated.

So far, from what she observed. Hunk spoke like Hunk. Acted like Hunk. His story seems to match up with her theory. Pidge would have to speak with the Olkarions and Allura personally. Maybe, they could provide with some insight as to what is going on. She hoped Matt was wrong, and Hunk is who he says he is.

The Green Paladin didn’t want a repeat as to what happened with Shiro. Imagine having to shoot Hunk if he ever decides to attack?

“Thanks a lot, Matt.” She sighs, “Such a mood killer.”

“Huh?” Hunk crackled over the coms. Pidge amplified the signal. It appeared there was still something wrong with Hunk's Lion. Some of the fixes that her engineers made were temporary. The Olkari were already on standby to do one final inspection on his Lion before they proceed with what to do next.

They were to make modifications to the engines. Not wanting the engines to break again.

“How is everyone back at home...?” If Pidge can delve into the past a little and if what he said matches. Pidge can finally put this matter to rest. Afterwards, she can scold Matt for making her panic like that.

“Uh... Fine? I mean. We were fighting a Galran battle cruiser when well---this happened.” Hunk answered, “I'm sure they're freaking out right now.”

You bet we were. Pidge almost said. She refrained from saying anything else until she got more answers out of Hunk.

“I forgot what the missions were. What was it again?” Pidge let a chuckle escape from her lips. Remember this was necessary to make sure Hunk is the real deal.

“I remember you had some intel regarding a weapon that could suck out resources from a nearby planet.” Hunk recalled, “We had to investigate.”

Pidge thought back on it. That didn’t line up what she had known

“What weapon, Hunk?” Pidge pressed, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It was---”

“Whatcha talkin’ about?” Lance can be heard in the coms now. Which meant she had to drop the subject for now. She cursed the Red Paladin's timing. Pidge had thought that he was napping in the storage room of the Yellow Lion.

“Just trying to remember how I got here is all.” Hunk replied, “How was your nap?”

There was a pause for a tick that got Pidge concerned, or it could be the coms acting up again, “ You did suddenly appear out of nowhere! Not the strangest thing to happen to us!” There is a loud slapping sound in the background with Hunk screaming “hey!” in annoyance.

“Come on, man!” Hunk huffs, “Not cool”!

“It's just a smack to the back, Hunk. Relax.”

\---Anyways,” Lance continued without sounding too bothered, “It doesn't matter anymore. He's here now.”

“Lance, you do realize he has to go back right?” Pidge said. Who knows what consequences it would have if someone from the past is in the future or worse. Someone from a completely different reality. It would be disastrous.

Silence befell the coms once more.  

“How long to Olkarion?” Hunk finally asked. Doing what he did best when things got too awkward.

“Several Varga, Hunk. Are you excited?”

“Totally!”

Hunk sighed; taking off his helmet. Lance had stormed off when he had heard the news about Hunk returning home. Obviously, he had to go back home. Though, he wasn't sure what he was so upset about. Hunk would be back and, Lance could see him again. Everything would be fine.

Hunk sets the Yellow Lion on autopilot and tell Pidge to give him several minutes. Hunk walked down the narrow hallway to reach the storage room where there was one single cot in the middle of the room. Lance sat on it; his arms crossed. His eyes trained on the wall.

“Lance?”

“I don't want you to go.” Lance flashes a pained look over to his best friend, “I want you to stay. What if you don’t come back?”

“We'll see each other again. I promise.” Hunk plants his hand on Lance's back, “you will probably see a much older Hunk.”

This seemed to have cheered him up because he cracks a smile, “I always imagined what you would look like. I thought you would have a beard and look more muscular.”

A burst of laughter fills the air. Hunk doubling over in hysterics after hearing that.

“What?” Lance snickered, “You don't believe me?”

“I can't see myself with a beard.”

“I can!”

“Then, you're weird.” ‘ _ I didn't expect you to look so tired _ .’ Hunk thought. He may be smiling. But, it looks like one of those tired smiles. Just thinking about it made him feel guilty.

“How long have you been looking for me?” Hunk inquired. Hunk thought, now might be the time to ask him. Since, he probably won't get a chance to do so any time soon. He might be busy being with his other friends.

“Oh man.” Lance's lips pressed into a frown, “I remember getting worried after several vargas passed by without a single word from you. It was unusual. Since, you were always so responsible. I tried not to be a worry wart.” The Red Paladin leaned back with a sigh. Trying to recall the events as best as he could. After all these years; it was kind of a blur. 

“Honestly, I remember freaking out after that supply run. You practically vanished into thin air and no one was bothered by it! Eventually, I just calmed down thinking you went to the Balmera to visit Shay.”

“Supply run?” Hunk inquired, “What supply run?”

“Our mission. Remember?” Lance quipped. Meeting his friend's gaze.

“That wasn't a supply run. That was Intel regarding a weapon planning to suck out resources from a nearby planet.” Hunk seemed genuinely confused by the misinformation. First, Pidge. Now, Lance.

Lance didn't say anything at first. He seemed just as dumbfounded as Hunk was, until thin lines spread into a smile, “You probably don't remember since you flew into a wormhole. Not to mention. You've been injured.”

“Lance---”

“I think Pidge is waiting for us.” Lance pointed out. They have been speaking for what seems like a long time. With a nod, Hunk got up from his seat and walks off with Lance in tow. Once in the cockpit, he plops down and puts on his helmet. In front of him is Olkarion.

“About time, Hunk!”  Pidge exasperated, “we're here!”

\-----

Olkarion is how Hunk remembered it besides the increasing number of trees integrated with their technology. He could see some of the Olkari waving at them from balconies. Some were also on the streets below. Hunk waved at them. Even though, he knew they couldn't see him. Still, it was nice to know they are welcomed. 

Hunk followed the Green Lion to a platform. Some Olkari. Hunk recognized one of them as Rydner; who is there waiting for their arrival. Besides her is Allura, Keith, Coran and finally, Emperor Lotor himself.

Behind him, Lance clenched onto the chair tightly. Hunk could hear a faint growl coming from Lance.

_ “Lotor. _ What is he doing here?” Lance sneered, “And next to Allura!”

“Play nice.” Pidge said through the coms, “I don't want any fights.”

“He wont do anything.” Hunk reassured, “Right, Lance?”

“No promises.”

“Lance.” Hunk warned, “For Allura.”

“Fine.”

They exited the Yellow Lion. Hunk couldn't contain his excitement as the Lion's maw opened up to reveal Coran. His eyes beaming with joy, “Lance! Hunk! Thank the ancients you're okay!” The advisor ran towards the two paladins, bringing them close for a hug. Both paladins immediately returned the hug.

Coran sniffs the air and immediately made a disgusted look, “I see someone had some nunvil.”

“Not for some time.” Lance chuckled. Taking every moment of their embrace, “Thanks to Hunk!”

“Hunk!” He squeezed tighter. Which made Hunk yelp out in pain. Had Coran been working out since he last saw him? “we've missed you so much!”

“I missed you too!”

Allura came into view. Lance stared in awe. Allura looked as beautiful and elegant as she did five years ago. Partly, due to her Altean ancestry. So did Coran. It made Lance feel like an old man compared to them.

“Lance.” She finally spoke. She smiled warmly at him.  Wasnt she angry? Allura was supposed to be! So many thoughts were running through Lance's head. He had been expecting her to slap him in the face! He did not deserve the princess's kindness, “It's been far too long.” She opened her arms out to him. Lance immediately raced over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I'm so sorry, Allura.”

“I know, Lance. I know.” She strokes his cheeks gently, “I accept your apology.”

“Pidge!” Coran exclaimed as Pidge approached them, “Wow! You've grown a few inches since I last saw you!”

“Coran, I swear--” Pidge began to say. But is interrupted when Keith finally greeted Hunk. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his Blade of Marmora  uniform is different. That of a leader.

“Keith? Is that you?”

“Yeah, big guy. It's me.” Keith responded. Hunk raced towards him. Picking him up and hugging him. His strength almost crushing him.

“O-okay, bug guy. You can let me down now.” Keith wheezed.

“Sorry!” Hunk lets him go almost immediately. Keith sighed. Straightening himself out. Violet hues dart over to Lance; frowning. He has a few choice words to say to him. While Allura said it wasn't the best time. He was tempted to speak to him.  

“I hate to break this reunion.” Lotor stepped in with Rydner and a few other Olkari. One of the Olkari holding something bundled up neatly in their hands, “I believe we must give Lance his present. Right, Allura?”

“Oh! Right!” Allura lets go of Lance. Much to the Red Paladin's chagrin, “You're going to love it.”

“What is it?” Lance appeared cautious. Approaching the present with hesitation.

“It was Allura's idea.” Lotor spoke up. Following Lance's gaze. What they didn't know is that the Lotor didn't think the Paladin deserved it. He decided to reserve that judgement for the princess's sake.

“For me?” Lance could feel everyone looming over him. Which applied a huge amount of pressure. He takes the bundle. Immediately commenting how heavy it was. With unsteady hands, he unwrapped the bundle.

In front of him was the Red Paladin armor along with the Bayard. The Red Paladin traced his fingers over the logo.  It was polished; as if it was cleaned just recently. Lance gawked at it. Not really sure what to say.

“Woah.” Hunk stood next to him. Marveling the armor, “Isn't that nice, Lance?”

“Lance?” Pidge chimed in. Noticing a mood change within him.

Lance's lips quivered at the mere sight of his armor. He didn't deserve this. The armor and the Bayard. He had done nothing to gain it back. Especially, Allura's kindness. Why is she treating him so warmly? After walking out like that?

“Aren't you going to accept it?” Keith frowned, “And thank Allura for, you know---giving you your armor back?”

“Keith---” Allura glared at the Black Paladin.

“Thank you.” Lance delivered the princess a strained smile, “Who polished it?”

“I did.” Allura returned the smile. Even if she believed that Lance's response wasn't entirely genuine. He still accepted the armor back. Which is all she wanted. Red, on the other hand, is a different story.

“Paladin, Hunk.” It was Rydner who cleared the air of this tense atmosphere. She had been standing on the sidelines. Not wanting to interrupt a rather personal matter between Paladins, “We've been expecting you. Pidge seemed to be correct that you haven't aged a day over seventeen.”

“Uh.” Hunk rubs the back of his neck nervously, “I guess?”

“Do you feel ill in any way? Different perhaps?” Lotor pressed, “Anything you can tell us about the past?”

“Uh...”

“Hey, man. Don't put pressure on him!” Lance snapped, “He just got here!”

“Lance!” Allura exclaimed angrily at the Red Paladin, “Do not yell at Lotor like that! He is trying to help!”

Lance flinched. Muttering an apology for his disrespect to Lotor. Already feeling like he is screwing up this reunion with everyone.

“Alright, alright.” Coran stepped in, “We've standing out here long enough. Food has been prepared and I don't want to be sitting out here forever. Come on, now!”

Everyone shuffled inside. Lance seemed like he was dragging his feet while everyone was walking ahead of him. Hunk beckoned him forward. Offering up, a smile of reassurance.

“I'm already screwing this up.” Lance said.

“You'll be fine, just breathe.”

In the dining room, there are trees stationed at every corner. Some Olkari are watering them as the Paladins sat down on the chairs that were provided for them. Food is placed on the table for the Paladins to eat while they spoke.

“Hunk.” Allura spoke up, “I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home. But, our reunion may not be for long.” However, despite what she said. If things go according to plan. They might meet each other sooner than they think, “We're afraid of the repercussions it might have. Now, that you're here.” Still, she is elated to see him once more. Pidge was right. He hasn't aged a day. Allura smiled. Knowing that she can relate in some way.

“It was painful not having you around, Hunk.” The princess continued, “Not having the heart of Voltron was too much for the team.” After Hunk vanished. It took awhile to realize they he was gone. When they had made contact with the Balmera.  Shay had stated that Hunk never made it to the planet. Instantly, Allura dispatched the coalition to find him. Along with half of the Galran that were allied to a new Emperor Lotor.

Voltron took a huge part in finding Hunk. Day in and day out they would relentlessly search every single planet on the map to find him with no luck. With each search. Lance grew bitter and bitter.

It was tense without their Yellow Paladin and his Lion. Everyone was prone arguments due to Hunk not being there to stop them.

“According to several reports from the Olkari and some of the informants in the Blade of Marmora.” Lotor spoke up; nodding towards Keith who nodded back in confirmation, “A strange anomaly happened. Readings were off the charts. Sometimes, there were spikes  and no one could make sense of it.”

“Until we noticed that anomaly was a wormhole.” Rydner rested her head on her hands, watching the Paladins eat their salads that was fresh from the Olkari forests, “slightly different from Altean wormhole jumps.”

“Is that how I get back?” Hunk stuffed another salad into his mouth. Nice and crunchy just the way he liked it.

“Precisely!” Pidge added, “in addition, we need to know how this wormhole happened and why you?”

“Wrong place, wrong time.” Keith said, “It sucks you got pulled into this mess, Hunk.”

“At least, I get to see you guys again.” Hunk grinned at his teammates. They all smiled back happily. Glad have him back. Even if it were only temporary.

“Same here, Buddy.” Lance slings his arm around Hunk. Bringing him close for a hug.

“There is only one problem.” Coran spoke up, “Usually, our wormholes lead us to the other side. Why throw him into the future?”

“That is an excellent point.” Allura said, “I'm not doubting it is a wormhole. There must be something else in the works.”

“If that's the case. Maybe, that explains the spikes you mentioned, Lotor” Rydner offered. The Galran emperor was deep in thought. Nodding his head ever so often in agreement.

“That would make sense.” Lotor frowned, “if that's the case, I'm not sure how you can replicate it.”

“We'll have to try.” Allura spared a glance towards Lotor. Both of them stared at one another long enough that Lance had to clear his throat to regain their attention.

Both of them snapped out of it immediately and looked away from each other. The Red Paladin had some satisfaction in interrupting them. Judging by the smirk that formed on his face.

“Lance, really?” Hunk dead-panned.

“Sooo, how do we replicate it?” Keith asked, “Do you have the technology to replicate it?”

“Of course we do.” Rydner scoffed lightly, “It may take some time. But, its possible.”

“We'll help.” Allura said, “In whatever way we can.”

“Then, it's decided.”

\----

 

“Lotor, why can't this wait?” After they had eaten. Lotor had specifically asked her to come with him. The princess became annoyed when he didn't explain to her in front of everyone, “Is it that important?” 

“It is, I'm afraid.” Lotor stopped in the middle of the hall, “Of the utmost importance.”

“What is it?”

“It is about your paladin---”

Allura blinked, then rolled her eyes, “If this is about Lance---”

“No,” Lotor frowned, “Not about the Red Paladin. It's about the Yellow Paladin.”

This caught her attention immediately, “What about him?”

“Several of my agents had deciphered a signal from one of Sendak's ships and---”

“Allura! I need to speak with you urgently!” Pidge rushed towards them. She had hauled Keith along with her. Who appeared to be just as confused as Allura and Lotor, “It's about Hunk!”

“You too?!” This had to be serious if both Pidge and Lotor had something to say about Hunk. It must not be good. She dreaded hearing bad news. Not when she was reunited with her loved ones.

“You first, Pidge. Then, Lotor since both of you have something to say about Hunk.”

“You have Intel too?” Pidge arched an eyebrow. The information she was about to divulge to Allura cannot wait. She is curious as to what Lotor had to say about Hunk.

“I'll go first. Hunk may not be well our Hunk.”

Upon hearing this. Keith's face fell. Along with Allura's. She appeared saddened by the news in contrast to Keith, who looked angered, “What?!”

Pidge flinched, “Can you not yell? They might hear you.”

“Lance and Hunk don't know?! Why haven't you told them?!”

“They would be crushed!” Pidge shrank. Both Keith and Pidge are face to face. Allura had to step in to calm both of them down.

“Stop this.” Allura kept the two part, “There will be no fighting. We’ve made so much progress by attending this reunion. We must settle this like adults. Do you understand?” She had enough of the fights that were constant throughout the years. Due to this, Allura did not want history to repeat itself. She wanted to start anew. 

It was one of the reasons why she came.

Keith sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose out of annoyance, “Sorry, Pidge. I just think they deserve to now. Especially, Hunk.”

“I’m more worried about Lance.” Pidge bite her bottom lip, “He’s really happy that Hunk is here.” She is legitimately afraid that the Red Paladin might resort back to drinking and committing petty crimes. Pidge used to stay up late in the night waiting for him to come back. The way he would staggered out of his lion. Cursing in different languages that he learned over the years.

Also, the crying while he was drunk always made her heart sank. She would try her best to catch Lance first before Keith did. When Keith caught him, it would lead to them having full on fist fight.

“We will tell them, eventually.” Lotor chimed in, “Regardless, I must share my piece.”

They all turned to him. Pidge exhaled. Tightly gripping Keith’s arm for support. Keith squeezed back gently in an attempt to comfort her. Allura had a serious look on her face. No matter if it’s good or bad. She wanted to know what Lotor had to say.

“As I was saying before. We’ve caught wind of intel that might be imperative to you. One of my agents deciphered a signal with a male talking.”

“So---What does that have to do with Hunk?” Pidge butted in. The Green Paladin appeared tense, almost not wanting to hear what Lotor had to say next.

“I’m getting to that.” Lotor continued, “It’s the reason why I came. Well, how do I put this? Your Paladin. Not the Paladin in the dining room--- is still alive.”

Pidge sobbed. Burying her head in Keith’s chest. Keith pulled her close, rubbing her back gently. Allura walked over to them. Bringing both Paladins close.

“I’m sorry, I have one more thing I must say.”

“Say it.” Allura urged, “Tell us. We need to know.”

“The Yellow Paladin is in Sendak’s custody.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this one.   
> next chapter should be more interesting.

“That's not possible.” Keith lets an inhuman growl escape his lips. Lotor grimaced. Knowing what that meant. Keith's Galran side is re-emerging; which is something that the Black Paladin contained in front of others as he grew to know him. Before he can say anything, Allura clasped her hand on his shoulders, “Let him finish, Keith. This is important.”

Keith ignored her pleas, “I've been monitoring Sendak's army for some time. Listened to radio chatter. Not once, have I heard anything about Hunk. I would have known, Lotor. The Blades of Marmora would have known about this. Hunk is here. We've found him.”

“Keith.”Pidge began, “What Lotor says is the truth. His events over what went on when he vanished doesn't match with ours. We were going on a supply run. The other Hunk was searching for a weapon.

“What kind of weapon?” Lotor's expression hardened at the mention of a weapon.

“Hunk said it was a weapon that would suck out resources from a nearby planet.” Pidge explained, “This is the first time I heard about it and I don't think we have to worry about the weapon in this reality.”

“Wouldn’t Sendak use Hunk against us? It makes little sense.” Allura couldn't wrap her head around this, “It's been ten years.”

“It wouldn't make sense for Hunk to be in Sendak's clutches.” Keith sighed; running his thumb against his finger to calm down, “Why hasn't Sendak said anything? Why hadn’t he used Hunk as a hostage?”

“You're right. It makes little sense.” Lotor said in thought, “Even so, he is a patient man. That is why Sendak wins every battle he has ever fought.”

“I'll tell Lance. He'll want to hear it from me.” Allura offered.

“No.” Keith frowned, “I want to tell him.  Lance and I need to talk face to face. It’s been a long time coming and I have a few words to say to him.” The last time Keith spoke to Lance when he had left Voltron for good. In addition, there was still some resentment because Lance had left everyone behind. Just like that.

“I don't think that's wise.” Allura could only think of the ramifications of this. It could lead to another fight.

“No way!” Pidge protested. She prodded her index finger against Keith's chest plate, “Remember what happened last time?! Lance left!”

“It's not my fault Lance left!”

“We should at least let Keith try.” Lotor coughed. The emperor was not good with personal matters that isn't his own. But, he opted for a quick solution to this little problem, “Maybe, Keith will ease the tension.”

Still, there is tension. All of them exchange glances at with another. None of them wanted to move. Allura's face hardened. A much more determined look flashed across her facial features. This was a problem all of them had to fix together. If there was a problem, and she knew there would be a problem. They will have to take care of it. Like a family.

“Very well.” Allura relented, “I'll tell Coran of this new revelation.”

“Should I tell Hunk?” Pidge stared at Allura with wide eyes. However, Allura shook her head.

“No, we’ll do it together.” Allura sighed, “It would be better this way.”

“Allura.” Lotor began once more. Staring at the Altean princess in longing. Allura stared back. She wanted to hug him after their conversation just now. However, she made no moves towards him.

“You guys need time alone?” Pidge asked: observing the two staring at one another. The Green Paladin rolled her eyes. It was clear they wanted to be with another. She didn’t want to be here when they kiss. Pidge already made that mistake once before.

“It's just for a moment.” Allura began. Pidge yanked Keith by the arm before he can say anything anything else.

“Allura.” Lotor locked eyes with the princess. Taking her hands into his, “I must go back to central command and inform my generals of this situation. For now, this is goodbye.” 

“Lotor. Thank you for coming. You don't know how much this means to me.” Allura smiled happily, “I appreciate it. Will I see you soon?”

“You will.” Lotor smiled back, “More sooner than you think. Be safe.”

Allura hugs him tightly. Lotor returned the hug. His hand caressing her back.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Lotor.” Allura buried her head against his chest, “Let's stay like this. At least for another minute.”

\----

 

“Ancients, Hunk!” Coran observed Hunk eating another plate of salad, coated with orange sauce and fried fish or what seems like a fish. It is purple with multiple eyes, “You're eating more than any other Olkari!”

“He has had nothing good to eat in such a long time.” Lance commented. The Red Paladin had barely touched his food. Just not in the mood to eat anything.

“I'll be sure to fill you up, Hunk!” Coran exclaimed gleefully, “I've been practicing cooking!”

Hunk spared a panic look towards Lance; who slowly nodded in confirmation. After all these years. The food was still bad. Hunk gulped, not really prepared to eat any of Coran's dishes.

“Quiznak....” Hunk mumbled loud enough for Lance to hear

“You finally said it!” Lance laughed, “Did you hear that Coran?!”

“I did!”

“Say it again, Hunk!” Lance leans in, “Say it.”

“No! It's rude!” Hunk retorted. Stuffing another lettuce down his throat.

Just then, Keith and Pidge returned to the dining room. Their faces pale and sullen. Hunk took notice of Pidge. Her eyes trained on the ground, not uttering a single word. Keith had his eyes averted from him. Not acknowledging him.

“Coran, Allura wants to speak with you.” Keith said. Violet hues landed on Lance, making the Red Paladin uncomfortable in his chair.

“Huh? What for?” Coran inquired, “Where is she?” His mouth stretches into a frown, looking behind them to see if the Princess is there.

“Is she alright?” Hunk asked. Lance got up from his chair. If something is wrong with Allura. He has to go check on her.

“She's fine.” Pidge finally responded, “Allura just needs you, Coran.”

“She's with Lotor. Allura should be done talking to him by now.” Keith informed him. Coran nodded, noticing something is off with the two Paladins. The Royal advisor wanted to question them. Yet, opted to tend to the princess first before finding out what is going on.

Coran left with haste. Leaving the four Paladins behind.

“Alright, what happened? What did the princeling do now?” Lance demanded. Refusing to use the title of Emperor, “Did he hurt Allura?”

“No, Lance.” Pidge said, sullenly taking her seat.

“Pidge, are you okay? What's with the face?” Hunk asked. Flashing a concerned look over to the Green Paladin.

“I'm fine.” A smile plastered across her face, which Hunk could tell was fake. “Don't worry about me.”

“Like hell.” Lance casts a concerned look towards Pidge. Something happened back there that they aren't telling him. Was Allura okay? The fact that Pidge is obviously upset and denying it was getting him anxious.“What happened back there?”

“We need to talk, Lance.” Keith interrupted, “Now.”

“We can talk here---”

“JUST GO!” Pidge pounds her fist against the table. Making the silverware rattle. Everyone jumped. Even the Olkari who had to watch the drama from afar. Lance, facing no other choice, got up from his chair.

“Fine for Pidge's sake. I'll go. But, You better tell me what's going on.” Lance said. Looking over at Hunk. The Yellow Paladin had immediately gotten up from his chair to tend to the Green Paladin.

“I was planning on it.” Keith gestured his head down the hall, “We'll talk in the hangar.”

The two walked in the silence down the hall. Towards the elevator. it was quiet. Making the Red Paladin fidget nervously. It must be serious if it had made Pidge get angry like that. What the hell did Lotor do? Lance couldn't wait to get his hand on him.

“Come on.”

When he entered the Hangar. All the lions were there. When he looked around the Red Lion. It was not in the hangar where the rest of the lions are located. Keith seemed to pick up on this, frowning.

“Looking for Red, huh?”

“Was it that obvious?” Lance sighed, stopped when Keith turned around to face him.

“She's been the castle where you left her.”

“Red hasn't moved on, yet?” Lance asked, “I'm sure she would have gone for you.”

“I'm no Paladin, Lance. I'm with the blades.” Keith observed Lance's movements throughout the exchange. He seemed nervous. His eyes constantly looking away from Keith. Finally, his gaze met Keith's.

“You'll always be a Paladin, Keith. I'm sure, Shiro---”

“Lance.” Keith cut him off, “There is something you should know about Hunk.”

“What about him?” Lance arched his eyebrows in curiosity. Keith barely met The Yellow Paladin for more than an hour, so what's this about Hunk? His nervous look dissipated from his face. Replaced with a far more serious look.

“I'm not sure how to say this.” Keith began, “I'm just going to say it okay? Hunk, the one you've been traveling with is not really the Hunk we know.”

Lance flinched at this. For a moment. He says nothing. A smile tugs on his lips before Lance howls into laughter, “That's hilarious! It's almost like you said, my friend I know and love isn't who he says he is.”

“He is Hunk.” Keith's fingers itches towards the handle of the blade, “Just not our Hunk. A different Hunk from a different reality..”

“You're confusing me.” Lance wasn’t laughing anymore. His face had darkened at the news. Keith could tell the realization is slowly making its way to him, “What are you trying to tell me. He's a clone? Is he still with the Galra? Is this some ruse?!”

“No! I mean! He isn't a clone!” Keith exclaimed. Lance screamed in agony. He thought his friend was sitting next to him. He sounded like him. Acted like him. Was this a Shiro situation all over again?! Will he have to shoot Hunk if he acts out?!

No. Not again!

“How long?!” Lance spat venom towards Keith's direction, “How long did you know about this?!”

“Just found out about this!” Keith winced, “ Lance. You need to relax. We can fix this.”

“Like hell you can! You told me Hunk wasn’t really Hunk!” Lance snapped, “Who told you this?! And where the fuck is my friend?!”

“Hunk is with Sendak! He's alive!” Keith yelled.  Lance’s face twisted in confusion. This reality thing that is going on. At least, this is what he speculating is happening is getting out of hand. Not to mention ridiculous. So much so, his headache that had gone away hours before, is returning “How did you find out about this?”

“Pidge.” Keith said, “And Lotor. Lotor’s agents gathered details about Hunk’s whereabouts in Sendak’s private channels.”

“Pidge?” Lance arched his eyebrows, “Lotor?!” The Red Paladin snarled at the mention of his name, “I told you the Galra had him and you didn't listen!”

“Yes, and no.” Keith approached Lance with caution, “We'll get him back, okay? We'll get Hunk back home. For now, just be nice to the other Hunk. He's still our friend.”

“Lance?” Lance nodded. The idea of Hunk being a clone rang in his head. History is about to repeat itself. Lance didn't want to shoot his own friend. Even at Keith's reassurance. Lance is still skeptical. He wasn't sure if Hunk was real.

The loud screams of his friends filled his head. Shiro attacking his friends, Lance resorting to the last option, shooting him in the head in point blank. The only thing he recalled afterwards was the silence that defeaned the room. The Red Paladin sensed; he wasn’t in his body when it had occurred. Like a bystander watching a bloody scene play out.

“I don't want another, Shiro incident. I don't think I can handle it.” Lance took deep breaths to cast that memory out of his head. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out.

“It will not come to that.” Keith hesitated on approaching Lance. Despite knowing his friends for some time. He didn’t know how to comfort someone. He would try with the best intentions. The end result being his tone sounding flat “I won't allow it.”

“You don't know that, Keith.” Lance ran his hand through his unmatted hair, “Just when things were going great.”

“I'm sorry.”

\------

“Hunk.” The Green Paladin leaned her head against him, “I'm sorry that you had to find out this way.” Pidge couldn't keep the secret to herself. Especially with Hunk constantly prodding her to tell him what's wrong after everyone left. It killed her, she even had to hide it. Pidge spilled the beans not too long after.

“I’m unsure how to feel about this.”He is certain---that he was Hunk. No, He is Hunk! The Yellow Paladin Of Voltron! The Leg of Voltron! After finding out, Hunk did everything in his power to not push Pidge too hard with the questioning. Still, he was desperate to understand how she came up with this conclusion.

“I'm sorry I'm not the Hunk you're looking for.” Hunk nuzzled her, “We will find him.”

“We know.” While it mattered this wasn't her Yellow Paladin. She would still treat Hunk the same like she always had. He was still her friend. That won’t change.

“Allura can open wormholes, right?” Hunk asked, “I remember she can do it and the Druids. They were from the Galran empire.” In his timeline, he still had to face the Druids. They were an everyday threat to the universe, he swore to protect.

“The Druids...” Pidge's voice trailed off, “Yes, that's it! Hunk! You're a genius!”

“Was my assertion correct then?”

“Possibly.” Pidge grinned as if she was trying to pin a timeline of events, “Though, I haven't heard about the Druids since Lotor cast them out.”

“I remember one of the Druids opened a wormhole that sucked Lance and I in. It took a while to regroup again. It is possible, they caused this mess.” Hunk recalled, “They have that power when all of them are together.”

“Hmm.” Pidge sat back in her seat, “I remember that. It's a ritual. I recall Allura telling me about it. However, it wasn't you and Lance. In here, we both got stuck together

“Really?” Hunk inquired, “That's weird.” He still had nightmares about the incident. Being brainwashed by some beautiful mermaid queen and forced to fight Lance. Every so often, it lingers in his mind despite it happening ages ago.

“Anyway.” Pidge wiped her tear-stained face.  Her trying to contain her emotions as best as she could. Pidge hadn't cried like this since Shiro had died. It didn't mean she hadn't cried when Hunk vanished. She had. All of them had. However, It was Lance who cried the most, “I believe the Druids possess that kind of power to open wormholes. The question is why?”

“To conquer each reality? It sounds tempting just thinking about it.” Hunk said in thought.

“We'll figure it out.”

\------

“I need to be alone now.” Lance's breath hitched his fingers twitching with anxiety. He was so tempted to drink.  To cast away the pain that the news brought to him. Just one sip would do some good---

“Not yet. There is something else we need to talk about.” Keith frowned. Walking over towards the Red Paladin. Barring his path to the exit, “About you leaving.”

Lance sucked in his teeth. Better now than never right? He wished Keith had the incentive to wait. Was this an appropriate time? Regardless, Lance couldn't run away from Keith anymore. He had promised Hunk and himself this.

“There is no excuse for leaving the team like that.” Lance said,  “I should have stayed and tried to work things out. I know how you feel about people getting up and leaving without warning.” Saying this was making the burden that loomed over his head slowly dissipate.

“I appreciate that, Lance.” Keith smiled, “At first, I thought it was my fault you left. At the least that was what Allura told me--okay. More like screamed at me. She apologized afterwards, and we banded together to find you.”

“Man, you were hard to find!” Keith laughed dryly, “Like finding a needle in the haystack.”

“You guys went looking for me?” Lance knew Pidge had found him several times throughout the years. Her agents were easy to spot after bumping into them the first time. They would relay messages saying Pidge wanted to talk to him. Lance would oblige. Then, disappear afterwards. Plus, he learned to look over his shoulders and trust no one.

“You and Allura?” Lance questioned. Of course, they would go looking for you, you idiot. You did leave them behind.

“We did! We looked endlessly for you. We lost two Paladins, and I wasn't about to lose you either!” Keith walked closer to Lance. Finally, stopping in front of him. He held his hand up as a sign for a truce, “I don't blame you for what happened to Shiro. No matter how painful it was. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that.”

“It's my fault---” Lance barely stammered out.

“It's not. Shiro attacked us, and the only way to save us was to shoot him. I miss him. I miss him every damn day. But, I'm sure he would want us to forgive each other.”

Lance could imagine it. Shiro would butt in and have them make up before anything got out of hand. Shiro would want them to be a team again. He would hate to see them fighting. Especially about his death.  At the mention of his name, Lance frowned. He missed Shiro so damn much. The pain still lingered behind. Almost to the point, he wanted to break down and let it all out. In addition, he didn't know what the cause of the attack was.

It was just so sudden.

“Did you ever find out why Shiro acted the way he did?” Lance croaked. No longer hiding his raw feelings.

“I've been investigating.” Keith sighed, “Several of the Blade members had a theory about the incident. Kolivan brought up mind control at one point. Which sounds plausible. I ended dispatching a team to see if their theory is correct.”

“That makes sense.” Lance wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looks over at Keith's hand. The realization hit him immediately. He was leaving Keith hanging. With a sheepish look. Lance clasped his hand against Keith's, “We'll find out who did this to Shiro.”

“I know who did it.” Keith gave a squeeze before finally letting go, “One of my agents found documents containing information about Project Kuron from former scientist’s that worked on it. They cloned him and tried to extract information from us, using Shiro.”

“I know he went by Kuron.” Lance frowned, “Do you know who did it?”

“Haggar.” Keith said, “It was Haggar.”

“The Druid? That's a name I haven't heard in some time.” Thinking back on it. He hadn't heard about the high priestess since---forever. No information about her whereabouts. Part of it is probably due to him being away for so long.

“She'll get what is coming to her. It's only a matter of time.”

“One more thing before you go.” Keith added, “About the Red Lion.”

“What is it?” Lance looked towards the ship, “Is she alright?”

“It's time you pay her a visit. She's getting impatient.”

\-----

“I had to tell him. Sorry, Allura.” Pidge could hear Allura sigh. Coran patted her back in an effort to reassure her. The princess rubbed her forehead in frustration. However, as quickly she grew frustrated. She calmed down, “It's alright, I suppose.”

“You're still our friend, Hunk!” Coran said, happily, “I wonder what happens when the two of you meet. I heard it's bad luck.”

“That's just a superstition.” Hunk snorted in amusement, “Not like finding out you guys aren't the friends I know in my reality is bad luck.”

“We're still your friends, Hunk.” Pidge reaffirmed, “right?”

“Of course.” Allura smiled, “We may hail from a different reality. But, You're still our beloved friend.”

“Ah, Keith!” Coran exclaimed as Keith walked back into the room. Keith flashed a tired smile over towards Hunk, “Hey, Big guy. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, How about you?” Hunk asked. He looked behind him, noticing that Lance had not returned with him. It made his heart sink. Did Lance hate him now?

Keith seemed to take notice of Hunk's distraught look, “Lance is reconnecting with the Red Lion.”

“And, you!” Keith turned his attention towards Pidge, “We're supposed to tell him together!”

“You know I can't hide things from Hunk!” Pidge countered, “I had to tell him!”

“I made her.” Hunk chimed in, “Sorry, I couldn't handle the secrecy.” Keith's face softens almost immediately. Well, that takes care of that then.  At least, they could focus on moving on.

“What now?” Keith glances over to the princess, “any ideas?”

“Yes, actually.” Allura said, turning to Hunk with a smile, “You don't mind if you stayed a little longer do you? It's imperative you join us.”

“Are we going to rescue Hunk?” Pidge asked, “Finally. It's been so long.”

“Looks like Voltron is making a comeback!” Coran said excitedly. Pidge is right. It had been ten years. Now, they were coming with a vengeance.


End file.
